The Phoenix Princess
by starry-eyes184
Summary: “Each summer, until their eighteenth summer, they shall share in alternating castles. Then, they will have the wedding of the century!” AU HHr Based on Swan Princess. Um, totally not going to be finished. Discontinued. Sorry folks.
1. Brains and Bravery

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, settings, names, etc. The plot is lightly based on that of the Swan Princess, which I also do not own.**

**A/N: **So, here's the thing, I'm not very confident about my writing. So I'll ask for a bit of encouragement, discouragement, or constructive criticism in a review from any and all who read...If anyone reads this at all, that is. Ah yes, and since there is a 3 day upload waiting period on new accounts, I will just have to use this one. But warning: this story is subject to change author accounts. My new one is Molly Leandra, so keep a look out!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Brains and the Bravery**

Ravenclaw was always the prettiest of the four kingdoms during autumn. The leaves became rich shades of crimson red, sunset orange, and gold that could put any precious metal to shame. Cinnamon and spicy pumpkin rolled through the invigorating winds, stirring up the appetites for the Fall Feasts. The brightest of sunflowers and dried corn stalks were decoratively placed throughout the stony courtyards, scarlet roses hanging on the walls.

This particular harvest season was one of the busiest. It seemed every peasant, noble, maid, and squire had a full schedule, working here, harvest there, plan this party, finish those chores... A lot of it had to do with the coming of the newest royal. The aged king and queen were well on their way to silver hair and wrinkled skin, but with no child for several years. It was nearly nine months ago that the past-her-prime woman announced the baby. The joyous news was met with hectic chaos, preparations for a pair of prattling baby feet being made not only throughout the castle, but the kingdom's limits as well.

On this, the 19th of September and well into Queen Helen's ninth month, the screeches coupled with labor pains began. Of course, the castle maids ran about quickly, hot towels in arms and sweat lined brows. King David remained in the corridors, perking up at the slightest of movements and pacing all the way. Each peasant had a job this day, and did it with pride and care.

A woman in her early-forties bustled around, shifting her apron around her plump belly. She had frazzled red hair kept in a low bun, and seemed to like to give out orders to the other staff members. Her shouts could be heard with every opening of a door, and King David suspected her to be the midwife. So when she finally exited the room his wife had been shuffled into completely, he nearly fainted with nervousness.

"Sire," She began, going into a quick curtsy, "You are now the proud father of a little girl." With that, she took a squalling mound of blankets from a lesser maid, and handed it to him gently. King David's blue-grey eyes were over come with a gleam of happiness, and a smile over his lips. He nodded to a nearby squire, and instructed him to get word to the empire.

Slipping out towards the balcony, he thrust open the wooden doors and stood looking over its edge.

"This, little princess, is your home. Your future, my Hermione Elena." The king and his young daughter were met by the loud cheers of those who had gathered to see the spectacle that a youngling often brought. "Spread word to the farthest corners of the Four Empires! There shall be a banquet for my little Princess."

* * *

It took exactly one year's time to not only spread the word, but prepare the party, grow the perfect flowers- forget-me-nots, to match the blue eyes- choose and bake the cake, send out invitations, and allow the kingdom to get used to Hermione. But finally, on the anniversary of the Princess' entrance to the world, trumpets sounded and flags in all sorts of colors from all sorts of exotic lands waved cheerfully in the September wind to announce the occasion.

Birds of Paradise chattered and squawked in their native languages, flapping about in the trees which were lit with a soft blue glow. Women and girls in sparkly, flowing dresses danced and flirted outrageously with young men and boys dressed in their best tunics and breeches.

Each, as was obligated, greeted the gurgling babe with birthday wishes and gifts. The proud parents David and Helen flanked Hermione, and smiled gratefully for the presents. A trio of royals strode up as if on air, and nodded with respect. One had fiery red locks drawn into a twist with a tiara nestled atop. The freckled face was kind, and her eyes gorgeous green. Her husband had floppy black locks, and a pair of cocoa eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, constant glint of mischief within them. A boy no older than three stood between them. He had his father's hair and poor eyesight, but the swirling green and tall build were from his mother, Queen Lily of Gryffindor.

King James glared at him sternly, and Lily shoved the young prince gently. "Go on now Harry, give the little one her present."

The disgruntled Prince dragged his feet all the way across the red carpeted floor, and stood at the bassinet while the adults chatted away. Pulling a heart-shaped necklace of rubies and diamond, he held the locket over Hermione's bushy-haired head. She glanced up and paused what she'd been previously doing- concentrating on blowing bubbles from her drool- and reached for the shiny object, awed.

Watching the scene were the two Queens, and the two Kings. "It's just there! You see that, David? My Harry and your Hermione could do well as a-"

"Lily, no. No matchmaking." James warned.

"Why ever not, James? I think it's a wonderful idea! We can end any animosity between our kingdoms, and bring together the brains and the bravery. Each summer, until their eighteenth summer, they shall share in alternating castles. Then, they will have the wedding of the century!"

The hands of the Gryffindor Queen and the Ravenclaw King came together in a rough handshake, each smirking. Their respective partners shook heads instead of hands, but smiled just the same. Young Harry was amused by Princess Hermione, as she continued to stare at the rotating object he swung over her head.

* * *

In a distant manor, a slimy, slithering snake of a man sat at his velvet arm chair, planning. The manor was large, but over the years had slipped into horrible disrepair. Tapestries were torn to shreds, dust mites in the corners, and a coating of slime across the icy walls.

The man had no hair, and spoke in a husky slither. At his right was a balding man, to his left one with platinum blonde hair at his shoulders, and grooming a snake in the shadows was a woman with sleek black hair.

The man smirked in the dancing flames. "Tonight, Ravenclaw. You will sssssee my revenge, and the downfall of your kingdom!"

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N: **Ok then, short, and pointless. It was basically an introduction to the plan, back history set up for what's to come. Push that little purple/blue button to the left, and let me know if I should continue!

**_P.S. Remember, Author account subject to change to my new account, Molly Leandra._**


	2. Greetings and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All things associated with HP belong to J.K.R. and the plotline of the Swan Princess also does not belong to me.**

**A/N:** -sniffle- Aw, no reviewers, but I was pleased to see that I made it onto four author alert lists and one favorites! Thank you to those special five, you know who you are!And, I'd like to mention that earlier today I was most irritated to find that my copy of the Swan Princess was lost/sold/given away. So, if the details aren't right, don't kill me! I also happen to be up at 1am watching Ever After with the starting of a cold, so be gentle in reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Greetings and Goodbyes**

The evening's festivities seemed to be on the brink of never-ending. The little ones were letting out yawns, but the elder royals seemed reluctant to separate them during their first meeting. Prince Harry was seated on a cushion next to the bassinet where Hermione lay, letting out a snore or two, in addition to some rather impressive amounts of spittle.

"Does she _do_ anything? I mean other than spit and snore."

"Harry! That was extremely rude to say about the little Princess! Apologize...It seems you're too _tired _to stay up this late and you behavior offends. Your mother will escort you home early, young man." King James of Gryffindor gave his son a tap toward his wife, and formed his usually upturned mouth into a stern frown.

Lily nodded, and turned towards the exits after sending last well-wishes and promises to meet the next summer at the castle in Ravenclaw. The September evening was moving quickly into the next morning, and those few from far away lands were beginning to also separate, and head towards the line of carriages outside.

Even the birds in the treetops were tucking under their shiny wings for a goodnight's sleep. A cool wind rustled the trees sharply, reminding the people of the oncoming winter weather. The blue sky somehow seemed to have gone from a clear night into a blackened abyss in a matter of minutes.

Just as King David rose to announce it was well past the bed time of the resting child, the doors of the castle were thrust open in a powerful way by the winds. They had picked up, almost as if controlled by some outside force.

Four new 'guests' entered the room, and judging by the horrified looks on the faces of the party-goers, they hadn't an invitation to show the guards at the gate. One was a woman, high aristocratic cheekbones and sleek black hair: Bellatrix Lestrange. Two of the men wore matching smug looks on their pale faces, Lucius Malfoy with his platinum hair and silver-tipped wand, the other a balding betrayer called Peter Pettigrew. He had once upon a time been a member of the Gryffindor courts, and a very good friend of the King and Queen, until he gave away the secret location they'd been hiding at to the third man.

He stood there, looming over the chaos he'd created with merely an appearance, enjoying the screams and scattering. He had a snake-like form, red eyes the color of dried blood, and nearly no nose.

"Well, well, well, Ravenclawssss ssssure know how to throw a party." The man huskily hissed out, "Pity our invitations were...lossst in the post. I do sssay, I had to sssend my birthday greetingsss to the little..._Princess_."

"You have no place and now power here_, Voldemort_!" Queen Helen spoke the words fiercely, emphasizing on the aged man's name which caused loud gasps throughout the room.

He rounded on her, growling menacingly. "How dare you ssspeak in such a tone to me! You will bow at my feet, or perisssssh!" The man was warning her, sending out flowing waves of power, each blast weighing more on the shoulders of the blond woman.

The crowned King could do nothing. His sword was clashing with that of Pettigrew, as the palace guards held off Lestrange in attempt to move Princess Hermione to safer grounds at the same time.

As each of the realm's royals dealt with the interlopers in his or her own way, the king of Gryffindor would not stand on the sidelines and watch them be slaughtered. James instead, opposed red magic against Lucius' green.

Queen Helen's body could not take much more of the pressure the thick veil of magic was putting on her shoulders and heart. Her breaths were quick, and her knees buckled, but she showed no signs of giving in to his wishes. Stubbornness was apparently a deadly characteristic to hold within. Helen's heart could beat no more, and she slipped to the floor.

"Foolisssh wench...If you had only done what I wissshed, you could have been at my ssside....Ah, well. On to more important thingsss."

James did something then that was his downfall. He became distracted, as he was close to where the woman had just died. His magic faltered and green overtook his red magic. For a brief moment, he saw a sparkling of silver that was Lucius' wand, and then slipped to darkness.

A knight from behind Lucius' gloating form had whipped out a badge of courage and a dagger to boot, swiftly sinking it in to the blond man's stomach. He cried out, and backed off against the wall.

By this time, two of the four un-welcomed guests had been eliminated, including Pettigrew. Bellatrix was nursing a large wound on her side, and Voldemort was dueling forcefully with King David.

His blinding blue magic cascaded across the room, enclosing the man in a bubble of light. Thrusting outwards, he paused only for a quick breath and a last set of words to the screeching snake of a man.

"You, Voldemort, are forever banned from the Four Empires, and shall never see the light of day if you ever return." And with that said, he pushed out his arms, sending the man's form ramming out the door and past the countryside.

"M-master!" Bellatrix went scrambling out after, running at top speed.

The winded king took in all the damage, the sobbing guests and overturned tables, the birds flailing and squawking angrily, and the two bodies lying on the stony floor. One belonging to his beloved wife and one to his friend. He was a widower now. At least the guards had managed to save his last link: Hermione. She was safe, and so were Queen Lily and Prince Harry. David was determined to make it up to them. He would keep the deal, and join the kingdoms together, through the young ones.

* * *

Molly Weasley picked up the squirming infant. The poor little dear would have no memories of her mother, and forever be branded with the mark of sadness for loosing her on her first birthday.

Hermione gurgled happily as Molly, the appointed palace nanny, changed the babe's dirtied nappy. She would just have to play the mother hen, and treat the youngling as one of her own. She herself had two children about the Princess' age, and if it suited the King, they could surly be friends!

She smiled happily at the idea, already rocking the child to sleep. Princess Hermione had a great future ahead of her, and many wondrous adventures to live through.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **You know what would make me feel better during my cold? Feedback. Please send in reviews, and let me know what you think, if I should continue, etc.

Thanks!


	3. Pranks and Pouts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hp characters, names, settings, etc. or the plot of the Swan Princess.**

**A/N: **Ah, I feel much better now that I've passed my germs to my father! Which means, kiddies, you get an update, written again, you guessed it, late at night before school .

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Pranks and Pouts**

Five year old Princess Hermione stood at the mirror, screwing up her face into various pouting and pained expressions. She rubbed at her nose furiously, creating a blotchy reddened appearance, and held a handful of ragweed near her sensitive face, creating a string of sneezes and watery brown eyes.

"You'll never fool Mum," Warned Ronald Weasley, one of the servant's children. "She's been an expert since Percy was born."

Molly and Arthur Weasley had seven children, Ron the youngest boy of the red-headed freckled faced family. They were a warm, merry lot, save maybe when angered, whereas then their famous tempers came out.

"There has to be _something_ to get out of this!" Hermione said desperately. Every summer, since she'd been born, she was forced to spend with a wretched little prince from a neighboring kingdom. All for the sake of some stupid pact made when she was only a babe, hardly the clever little thing she'd grown into.

Prince Harry was notorious for pulling pranks, during the summer the majority of which were on her. Last year he put ants down her pants, just as the royal court came out to greet the public. Given, she was four, but she looked so stupid, hopping around like an idiot!

"Nah, it's set in stone. No way will you be able to. Want my advice?" Ron asked the pacing princess, while stuffing some food into his mouth.

"No." Hermione said shortly. Ron was so immature. She was a posh princess, expected to be charming and smart and graceful and....And she had no idea what to do.

"Oh, alright."

"Prank him back! You have to have loads of ideas, what with the all of that useless junk you get from those books up in that bushy head!"

"..." Hermione said nothing. For once, Ron had had a good idea!

"Maybe it could help if you were there...."

"No! No way am I going to hang out with _royalty_ on my summer vacation!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you will, 'cause I'm a princess and I say you have to."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!!!"

"_What_ in the name of King David is going on here?!" The voice that had entered the argument- something commonplace between Ron and Hermione- belonged to a plump woman, an apron tied around her stomach with frazzled red hair in a knot. Molly Weasley looked at the youngsters, from her son, purple-faced and glaring, to the young princess, eyes red and a handful of ragweed tossed on the toy chest.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her nanny, showing off a number of shiny white teeth, the front pair particularly large. "Ron and I were just deciding what to do first when we got to Gryffindor, seeing as he's _decided to go_." The last few words spoken through gritted teeth held a silent threat: You tell her the truth, and I'll have you exiled...Or, tell everyone at Lessons you were once dressed up as a girl.

Ron nodded at his mother, who had looked between them with raised eyebrows. He gulped, and left the room, muttering excuses about packing. Molly snatched the ragweed and tossed it outside, away from the small child.

"What's with the weeds, dearie?"

"I-I don't wanna gooooooo!!" Hermione wailed loudly.

"Aw, hush now luv. One day, one day you'll see. He won't look so bad to you then!" Molly winked, and stood. "Now, to pack!"

* * *

Queen Lily of Gryffindor tapped her foot against the stone floor of the corridor. In front of her stood Prince Harry and his partner-in-crime, Seamus Finnigan, a son of a stableman. They both had their heads hung, dirt spilling out from the top.

They were a mess. Faces smudged with grime, and clothes slightly torn. At least they had the decency to _look _guilty. They had decided to have a good old fashion hog-tie. In the hallways of the freshly cleaned palace.

Lily wasn't so daft she'd fall for the excuse that it had gotten loose by accident, no. Harry had a particular liking for pulling pranks, due to exposure to his godfather, Sirius. He also could care less the court of Ravenclaw was coming, and impressions were to be made, marriages to form....

The auburn-haired crowned Queen also knew he didn't think so highly of Princess Hermione, the stunt with the ants....the frogs in the soup...All not something a person usually thought of as being on good terms with some one.

Still, she felt there would be a union and a peace between the two kingdoms someday. Just not this one.

"Harry, please go up stairs and change. Seamus, find and lead the hog to its pen. Lara, Meg, Caroline, clean up the mess, quick!"

* * *

It was time! He thought nervously. The Ravenclaw courts were rolling up in a gaggle of carriages, flags and trumpets following. One marked by the sign of the House of Granger opened up, and pulled to a stop in front of a red carpet laid out just for this occasion.

Harry smirked, and pulled something out of his bag. He smiled charmingly towards his mother, Lily, where she stood waving at King David. Quickly, when he knew his mother was distracted, he gave the thumbs up to Seamus.

Taking out a round, ripe tomato, he raised it discreetly, and launched it at a target. And a hit! Harry resisted the urge to cry out, and instead, erupted into a loud burst of laughter. He had hit the younger royal smack dab in the center of her freckled face. Hermione looked murderous. The adults had all moved away, none noticing the angry girl.

"I'll get him back so good; he won't know what hit him!" Hermione shrieked in Ron's ear, as they made their way up to the palace doors.

Ron had started to laugh, as Hermione wiped the remains of the vegetable off her face. He was punished by his Princess, when she pinched his ear and dragged him by it the rest of the way up the stairs. This was going to be one looooong summer.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Aright, done for this chapter! What did you think guys? Continue? No?

**Reviewers:**

**The-power-of-love: **Aw, dear, I'm glad to be on the alert and favorite author's lists! Thanks, hope you enjoy my update!

**Tigerlil: **Thanks, I feel much better, actually! Glad for your review!

**Beth5572: **Well, Terri, here's what I wrote next, hot off the presses! Keep up the reviews, and I just might be encouraged to write longer chapters ;).

**Wildkat: **Here's your update! Thanks, I love both too. I actually used to own a Swan Princess t-shirt –is embarrassed-.

**Lexa: **Aw, thank you! Encouragement will get you every where ;). Ever After and the Swan Princess are both such good movies!


	4. Tree Houses and Tempers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter names, places, settings, etc. or the plotline of the Swan Princess. (If I did, my computer wouldn't be a hunk-o-junk ;) )**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone, anyone, and all you fan's of mine out there. Cross-country for me has ended (seeing as I stink, and only made second last place on the j.v. team) and my homework/tests are done for now, so I'm updating. I also have a plot bunnie bothering me, so keep a lookout; there may just be another story out there for you guys!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Tree Houses and Tempers**

Hermione had it all figured out. She had been brooding all month in her villa's library, surrounded by books with titles such as: _Paranormal Pranks to Pull on Prats_, _Trixie's Trickiest Tricks_, and _Hilarious Hoax's_. She was still having trouble getting the tomato seeds out of her bushy mane of brown hair a week after the terrible event took place.

Stacks of notes and lists in the neat scrawl of a child who perfected the skill of writing, Hermione had been brainstorming since she'd gotten there. It seemed pulling a prank on Harry was going to be difficult. Should she give up? 'Of course not! I can't let a little slime ball like _him_ outdo me!'

"BOO!!!"

Hermione yelped at the loud scream, and jumped fifty feet out of her chair. The person had scared her senseless. Holding a hand to her fast-beating heart, she whirled around to take a glance at the interloper. He had red hair, freckles, and was nursing a sore ear.

"Ronald Weasley. If you _ever_ do that to me again while I'm studying, I swear I'll put you in the stocks!" The irritated Princess growled out to him. Taking it as a joke, Ron dropped into a chair next to her, leaned back in it, and started to leaf through one of her books.

"This one hasn't got any pictures!"

"Of course it doesn't. Books are to _read_. Something you'd be able to do if you paid any attention in Lessons with Governess Francesca and Tudor Benjamin, Ronald." She said smirking.

"Know-it-all!"

"Dung for brains!"

"Beaver!"

"Hot-head!"

"Er...."

"Well?"

"Y-you....overly smart...person!"

Snorting at the last one, Hermione snatched up one of her lists and continued to scrawl out ideas. 'Pickle juice in goblet?' 'Whoopee cushion on thrown?' It would have to be brilliant; something the court would be talking about for the rest of the year.

"Ha' you go' any id'as y't?" Ron asked, stuffing some of her cauldron cakes into his mouth and spraying out crumbs across her desk. Disgusted, she brushed them away from the area where she wrote with her feathered quill.

"Mmm-hmm." The preoccupied royal muttered. "I'm just not sure if they're good enough yet."

"For all your books and brains, you'd think you'd have picked a good prank already!" Ron said, sounding amused and shocked at the same time.

"No, no. These things take time. We need to plan it out precisely, and perfectly."

It was then that Hermione Elizabeth Liana of the House of Granger, Ravenclaw Princess, got a genius idea. She smirked mischievously, an unfamiliar expression placed on her delicate features. 'We'll see whose Mistress Marauder, Harry James Potter!'

* * *

Rolling his eyes at his mother's standard 'It's wrong to disrespect visiting royals' speech; Harry attempted to hide a large yawn. It wasn't _his_ fault the tomato _happened_ to break free from its vine and just _happened_ to catch a good drift of wind and just _happened_ to slam into the Prissy Princess' face and just _happened _to splatter onto her dress too close to dinner for her to change clothes last month. 

Running a hand through his black, scruffy hair- a habit he had apparently picked up from his father- he finally tuned into his mother's speech to hear the ending. The auburn-haired woman was red in the face, and pacing in her long gown of indigo.

"And so, to avoid going to war, creating poverty and death, next time, don't throw vegetables at another future monarch."

"Oh, err, yeah Mom, I promise." He muttered the same response he gave every time. It just so happened, he was the reining champ of all the kingdoms combined, and he wasn't going to let an angry, bushy haired beaver get in the way of remaining so.

After being dismissed, he headed towards the front yards, where Seamus was waiting to start a game of Knights and Ogres. They had built a tree house, all on their own, save for a few carpenters here and there, and the castle architect, and the occasional lumberjack.....In any case, it was boys only, a sign painted in red letters hung out from the window.

Climbing up, the boys sat down and started to look around for possible toy-weapons, a large bin full of all types of fun things for a growing set of boys to amuse themselves with. As Harry had just decided to use a sword instead of a bow-and-arrow, the loud, bossy voice of his least favorite Princess rang through the wooden boards.

"Hey, I want to play too! Let down the ladder, and I'll climb up....Just let me get my dolls..."

"Can't you read?" An exasperated Seamus called down. "It says 'Boys only'." His Irish friend added, as if he himself could decipher the backwards and messily scribbled words.

Hermione looked up at them, visible through the window in the afternoon sun. She had a cart with a mixture of books, dolls, and frilly laced dresses with her, and was wearing a sun bonnet to match her blue dress.

"Yes I can! And no, it doesn't. It says 'Boise onlie', daft little thing!"

Harry stood and yanked the rope up. There was no way he'd ever let a _girl_ up into his tree house! He pulled the shutter down, and made sure to stick out his tongue first.

* * *

Down on the ground, Hermione let out an angry shriek. She hated that boy. At least she was making an effort to be nice, to have fun, and to make something of her summer. It wasn't _her _fault that boy was so stubborn. 

That stunt with the tongue was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dishing out a kick like a horse's, she thrust her foot into a tall beam, getting the desired effect as it shook and wobbled under the new pressure.

Hermione ran, pushing her cart and its contents away from the unstable structure, and finally stopped when she'd reached a point far enough that it was safe to enjoy the spoils of her victory.

Just as expected, the pole crashed to the floor, sending down the whole building to the ground in a large heap of wood. When the dust settled, and two young boys crawled out coughing, scratched, dirty, but safe.

Hermione smirked. Her plan had gone through perfectly, without a hitch, and in front of most of the summer courts while they dined. Ladies hid giggles in fans, and Knights turned chortles into coughs.

"You just wait until next summer, Ravenclaw!" Harry called out, wiping his dirtied face with his sweaty hand. "You thought the tomato was bad? Ha! Just think. That one only took three weeks. How about a full YEAR of planning, eh?!?"

He would have something plotted out so wonderful...so-so magnificently masterful, that little....little..._girl_ would never want to show her face in the courts of Gryffindor ever again!

* * *

The last two months of the summer went on with out event. Both parties were busily discussing events of the courts, the young children each plotting for revenge on the other as minimal pranks were pulled. Finally, as the Ravenclaw courts loaded their belongings into carriages and tugged the hands of younglings into them, Princess Hermione let out the last prank of the summer, ending it Hermione: 1 and Harry: 0 for the rest of the summer. 

As she stepped into the open-roofed carriage, she sent out waves and smiles, along with a present for the prince. Where Prince Harry stood, joyous to be rid of the 'Pesky Princess' a ripened tomato was launched, splattering him and Seamus in the mug.

The boys stood there, shocked, for several minutes starring at the girl, who was able to pull that off while looking completely innocent, waving, smile still in place. The carriage was long gone before Harry, with wide-eyed surprise in his features, retreated back to his palace. She was going to get it good next year, he swore to that!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Continue? No? Should I cancel my account and never write ever ever again?!? Goodness, give me some feed back here! Okay, alright. I'm adding a hopeful review number here: At least five before I update. Maybe too ambitious, but it'll get you your update faster!

**Reviewers:**

**the-power-of-love: Well, this was as fast as I could, just for you and all my reviewers :).**

**Chikara-Yuy: Here it is! I hope you weren't disappointed, and that it was amusing enough for ya!**

**Aradia-Rose88: Good enough? Let me know in another great review! I'm so glad you find it so funny.**

**lexa: ASAP just for you guys, lexa ;). I'm so excited you're reviewing regularly, and loving it!**

**Angel of Ravenclaw: Oooh! I'll be sure to read yours, as I'm positive it must be great (even better than mine :P). Here's more for you.**


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry, not an update, but a question! So here it is. I'm so surprised and glad for the response I'm getting, but I'm unsure as to how I should continue. Do you want me to do time jumps, writing a chapter or two on every other or every three summers, and then the after effects (for all who know the story of the Swan Princess) in different chapters as well? Or do one chapter on each summer and then the after stuff as well? Longer chapters and getting all of one summer in a chapter means less updates farther apart, but remember- you're getting more of the story! So can you all do me a big favor, and vote? I'd be much obliged and grateful if you could let me know what you think!**

****

Review responses:

**EngShin: Amazing? Fascinating? You flatter me! Ah, I will update three at one sitting, if you vote for it, but it will take me longer!**

**anonymous: I'll continue soon! Glad you're excited; your reviews keep me going!**

**Hermione Graner Potter: I love all three you mentioned in the review! Thanks, though I don't know how 'brilliant' it is . Next chapter will be up as soon as the vote is in! And, would you by any chance be speaking of a fic as an answer to a challenge on PK called 'Cinder Harry and His Princess Charming'? If so, well, I'm so glad you're working on it! You see, it was my challenge.**

**Jade-eye Halliwell: I don't know how good I write, but if you're reviewing, I can't be that bad...Just remember, it was your encouragement that added that thought in my head, and keeps me going!**

**a: I'm sure I'll have lots of fun writing this fic, it's my best so far! I'll update as soon as possible, for you all!**

**MarialeBenitez13: Thank you! I'm trying my best to keep my work the best I can make it!**

**Angel of Ravenclaw: I'm not going to stop writing if I keep getting feedback like yours! Glad you love it.**

**Trinity: Ooooh, I do love your name! I don't know how unique...seeing as it's based on a movie/fairytale, but thanks for the comments.**

**sally: Interesting is good, yes? I sure hope so!**

**Aquarius Chik 101: It seems many people like the Swan Princess! I'm so happy you love the story. **


	6. Burning Bushes and Brupo Belches

**Disclaimer: Alright, how many more of these must I do? Like I actually own this stuff...Pfft!**

**A/N: **I'm absolutely thrilled to be getting so much response! Also, I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this. Now, I've decided how I'm going to do the chapters, and here it is. I'm going to do every two years and am going to **attempt** to do a summer a chapter, but it's going to be tough! Now that I've babbled for a while, here's the next chapter, have fun!

**Chapter Five: Burning Bushes and Brupo Belches**

**June**

"And so, you see, while emotional magic without the use of an instrument is quite commonplace in all young wizards and witches, it is highly dangerous in cases involving extreme passion such as rage, fear, and inconsolable depression."

The sun was high in the clear blue sky, making it around noon-time. Birds chirped and swooped down low to snatch grubs in the lush green lawns. The patio was filled with strolling ladies and noblemen of the courts, taking in the summer scents of growing zinnias, daisies, and marigold with dreamy looks upon their faces.

Unfortunately for Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor, the summer scene outside the opened castle window was quite the opposite of the ambiance of his current location. He sighed, and observed the room. It was in the oldest wing of the castle, cracked and grimy stone walls in an ugly shade of grey were decorated with ancient tapestries, dustier than the knight-statues in each corner of the room. It smelled of musk, and the days of old when it had been shiny and new, used for a small library.

In the front of the room, an aged woman with abundant wrinkles that matched the cracks in the walls stood primly with a pointer in her hands, thwacking it against various things in the room. She had grayed hair tugged neatly into a tight bun at the top of her head, and wore a plain dress of emerald green.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was the best scholar to come out of Gryffindor since, well, ever. But, of course, at eight years old, Harry couldn't care less. She was dry, stern, and had made a right habit out of giving out punishments.

Didn't she get it? He was the only one out of those forced to go through lessons with M.M. – Magnificent Menace an extra week. Just because he was supposed to grow up and be stupid _king _someday and have to run a stupid _empire_ shouldn't mean he had to put up with M.M. for any longer than the rest of the nobles that had instruction with her. He wanted to be outside, to enjoy the last of the sunny sky until the he saw Prissy Princess after arriving for his stay in an hour.

Ah yes, another dismal part of his existence. That bushy hair attached to the girl that insisted on following him and Seamus- who, by the way, didn't even HAVE lessons with M.M. - and shoving dolls and lace and _girly_ things into their faces each and every summer.

Oh, he'd gotten revenge for the stunt with his once-prized tree house. Brupo bush leaves had gone into Hermione's soup the summer after the tree house, and she'd burped uncontrollably throughout the welcoming supper at Ravenclaw palace. The memory was a sweet one.

**_Two Summers Ago...._**

_Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever make it through the welcoming ceremony. He wanted to go straight to dinner, so he could execute his perfect scheme. It had taken him almost all of last fall and winter to come up with the plot, and gather the necessary materials._

_Currently, he was standing in front of the Ravenclaw people, next to the elaborate thrones of the King and his daughter. The chairs were nearly identical to that of Gryffindor, the only visible difference being the blue velvet replacing red. The entire hall was large, marble floors and shiny columns reaching to an arched ceiling far overhead. The arched ceiling was a mural, showing scenes of the legendary formation of the Four Empires. _

"_The people of Ravenclaw Kingdom graciously welcome you to our home for this summer season. We hope you will have a good time, and find the realm accommodating." King David said smiling his warm smile. He opened his arms toward the crowd, and the Gryffindor royals as a sign of reception._

_Have a good time? Don't mind if I do! He thought with a smirk. The materials needed- namely the leaves of a brupo bush, were safely tucked into his pocket in a blue velvet pouch. He'd planned to add them to the soup of the young Princess Hermione tonight._

_After noticing finally that the crowd had started to move quickly in the direction of the great hall, he followed hastily, dropping majestically- or, maybe not- into his seat with a loud thud. The tableware clattered, and the countertop shook a little._

_Across from him, shooting her dagger glare was Hermione. She hadn't changed considerably, but she had some more freckles and grew a portion. Her frazzled brown hair was pulled into some kind of order, crammed roughly in a beaded net of royal purple twine which matched the satin of her dress._

"_Sit properly." She growled out, displaying buck-teeth. Her nose seemed permanently stuck in the air, and Harry suspected it grew towards the sky instead of outwards- like Pinocchio's- when she spat out her bossy orders. _

_Harry smirked, she honestly had no idea she was about to be pranked. He would be the champion again, just watch! "Whatever you say..._fair _Princess..."_

_He readjusted himself like she instructed, and tapped his foot under the table in anticipation. The servants had started to bring out the dishes, sweet scents of fresh rolls, turkey rice soup, tender meat, and crisp vegetables and setting them on the lacy tablecloth in front of him. The center pieces were each ice-sculptures of an eagle, the official bird of this realm._

_Finally, after what felt like hours, the silver bowls of soup were placed next to them. He smiled brightly, pulling out the satchel of leaves. Checking to make sure the adults were all off speaking to one another, he dropped one or two into his own bowl, and started to sing their praises._

"_Mmm...You know, I don't think I could ever eat turkey rice without my seasoning!" Harry chirped._

_Leaning over slightly, Hermione stared at the green tea-like leaflets. Her brown eyes were curious, and she looked at them hungrily. He'd hooked her! Time to real 'er in!_

"_Give me that!" She snapped, yanking the bag from his hand greedily, dragging her sleeve through the butter dish in hurriedness. He'd made an observation about the twig over the few hundred-some meals he'd spent with her. The little thing could **eat**!_

_Hermione had spilled the bag in to her soup, swirling the spoon in the jumbo-sized bowl and gobbling it down- daintily, of course. She finished with a satisfied smirk, and had started to compliment him when the brupo leaves went into effect._

"_You know, Harry, that was the best turkey rice soup I've ever had, what were those lea-" _

_BELCH! _

"_Hermione, how rude of you!" A plump red-headed woman exclaimed, shooting the Prissy Princess a glare._

"_I'm sorry but I just-" _

_BELCH!_

"_What has gotten into y-" _

_BLECH! _

"_I SWEAR POTTER, IF I EVER FIND- BELCH- OUT WHAT YOU- BELCH- DID TO ME I'LL- BELCH- SLIT YOUR BLOODY THROAT!!" Her screeches had echoed in the hallways the rest of the summer, and Harry had gone home victorious._

**Back to the Future....**

"Prince Harry!" Harry snapped back to reality as the line of servants nearly smacked into him where he'd been standing in the middle of the hallway, dawdling and ignoring Queen Lily's calls. They were loading the carriage, and preparing for the two-week long journey to the Ravenclaw kingdom. With a sigh, he glanced around his castle, savoring every last moment of his time at home.

Jogging out to the stables, he prepared to say bye to Seamus, who was banned by both their mother's due to what they'd done to Hermione back when they were six, and stupid. He didn't understand why he couldn't come; at eight they were all wiser than before!

...And they could totally think of way better pranks to pull than a tomato in the face....

**

* * *

**

**July**

"Th-is is tor-tu-re, you kn-ow!" Hermione let out an agonizing groan from where she sat uncomfortably on horseback- or rather, ponyback- riding for the first time in a week. She'd been embarrassed and ashamed to admit to her friend Prince Ernie of Hufflepuff that she hadn't quite mastered the art of equestrian. The Princess was more than a little afraid of heights, something to do with the time Fred and George Weasley hung her and Ron outside the astronomy tower window- it was a frighteningly far drop to the hard ground beneath the tower.

The summer afternoon had cleared up nicely, a breeze rolled through the once insufferably humid air, cooling the children off for the evening. A brook babbled on in the close forest, animals occasionally darting to and from the edge of the woods as if dared to go near the strange creatures called humans.

Now, where the brunette girl of eight sat on a small pony with black spots over her white body, she was painfully being instructed by Ron, the son of her nanny and surrogate mother, Molly Weasley. He, of course, found all this extremely amusing and didn't waste a moment of her predicament to make fun.

"You're so stiff, Granger. Just relax, move with the horse!" Ron said laughing.

"O-oh, r-i-gh-t. I ha-ve a hun-dre-d pou-nd ani-mal under me and h-e sa-ys to re-lax!" Hermione grunted in annoyance, her words broken as she bobbed up and down against the trotting pony's back. Her rear-end wasn't going to be feeling too hot tomorrow, and Hermione was positive the rest of her would be sore all-over.

"Hey, it's _Him_!"

"Hi-m? Hi-m wh-o?" She asked thickly.

"Him Prince Harry, dolt." The freckled faced boy announced.

Ah, just what she needed. The embarrassment of this was bad enough to experience in front of Ron, her surrogate brother, but it was a totally different thing to be seen by the skuzzy slime ball at a weak moment like this. Harry was also on his own gelding, a sign that they'd arrived long ago. Hermione was surprised he was still riding towards them. Then again, who'd give up an opportunity to make fun of a know-it-all for her lack of athletic ability?

"I see you've got quite a handle on pony riding. Maybe you should try horseback, and compete!" Harry called snidely.

Certainly not him, she thought wryly.

The prince of Gryffindor was an advanced rider, apparently, and was cockily trotting circles around her, making her dizzy and upsetting her pony in the process. Before she or Ron could tell him off, they were interrupted. Luckily for Harry. Ron's ears had gone bright red, a definite sign of his troublesome temper.

"Prince Harry, Hermione dear, the bells call for all little royals to be in bed!" The voice belonged to Molly, her nanny. When she spoke, it was kind, but if you didn't obey, heads would roll. Preferably _his._ Hermione added to herself. "And you, Ronald Weasley, were supposed to be in bed **five minutes ago**!"

The children rode back, and sleepy bodies were prepared for bed.

"M-molly...." Hermione said through a yawn, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Molly smiled and combed gently through the young child's brown hair. "You're as pretty as your mother was. But, 'tis not _my _opinion you'll want to know of come you're teenage years, darling. Now, off to bed with you!"

**

* * *

**

**August**

The summer days were hot and humid, as the scholarly minds of Ravenclaw had all predicted. The nights were warm, and the scents of the flowers and forest rolled into the windows of the large castle, causing lovers in dream-like states to flood the streets in the moonlight. The first weeks of August were creeping in, turning the mid summer into late.

As the weeks flew by, so did the insults, teasing, pranks and screeches of the children. Queen Lily sighed as she witnessed one such spat. Harry was wildly thrusting a torch in and out of Hermione's vicinity. She was shrieking at him, and her odd little freckle faced friend was laughing all the while, as if it was some sort of comedy on the theatre stage for his amusement.

"Stop it! Stop it **_right now!_**" Hermione scolded Lily's young son, dodging to and fro to avoid the flames. Lily knew it was all a joke, her son loved a good gag, but rarely went out of line and into harmful behavior, but she was sure Hermione's mind wasn't concentrating on that.

Oooh, not a second too late! The torch had just missed the long flowing sleeve of Hermione's weather-beaten play-dress.

"Watch now!" Lily called out in warning.

The auburn-haired queen moved to stop them, but was interrupted by a pair of passing ladies. They were twins; each dressed fashionably in the long-sleeves with slits up the side and trains on the back of silk gowns. The Trailes Sisters- June and Jane. One in blue- she suspected to be June- who had her blonde hair in a long braid, spoke first.

"Queen Lily, dahling," Jane/June said, speaking with a heavy accent.

"It's been allover the courts, and of course, we thought it only right..." June- Jane- the lass in the pink dress picked up where her sister left off.

"To tell you, that, well..."

"No one thinks the marriage will work!" The one in the pink finally squealed out, as if it was the most scandalous thing to enter the Queen's ear's since last October-harvest when she'd found out the chef and the maid had run away together, taking the...ah...ahem..._prized_ statue of a urinating lawn gnome with them.

"Of course it will! To say it won't is **treason.**" Lily tried to hold in her laughter. These giggling girls knew nothing of the true workings of love, and were notorious for impatience and fickle behaviors. "Besides, look how well they're playing right now!"

The girls turned their pointed noses to the far corner where Harry was still swiping at Hermione with the torch. June and Jane sniffed, almost proven wrong, until, of course, that last second. Harry smirked at the screaming princess- "Aw, c'mon, Princess, it won't hurt...much!" He swung at her, but unfortunately, she'd backed herself into a corner.

Hermione couldn't move out of the way in time. The frizzy ends of her bush of hair caught the dancing flames, and ignited. The fire curled its way upwards, turning her brown head of hair into a thing of the past. Lily shrieked, and rushed forward, but she was too late. The young girl was shrieking and flailing her arms, running about like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"He set me on fire, he set me on fire, _**he set me on fire**_!" She sobbed loudly.

Harry had snatched up a nearby bucket of dirtied, soapy water, and dumped the cold mixture over the young princess' head. She stopped short, and dropped to her knees, clutching the burnt ends of her now shoulder-length hair. The scent of burning hair rolled into their nostrils, and a devestated Hermione refused to move.

Lily gulped, as she checked over the shell-shocked, but unharmed princess quickly. The girl was shivering, and glaring angrily at her son. Maybe the Twit Trailes Twins were right. No! Never. Lily would never admit defeat. At least not until they turned eighteen- she still had time to prove those trollops wrong, and thrust the two together. Determination running through her, Lily calmly helped Hermione clean up and smirked. Maybe David and she ought to arrange some _chance _meetings in winter together...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I know, I know, each month was like one day or event, but this is seriously long for me! The longest I've written! If it's that bad, and you'd rather I go back to summers split into different chapters, **_please_** let me know in a review. I also know there are **_plenty_** of you reading and not reviewing. All I can say to you is- review! Even if it's bad, or just a 'Great, keep it up.' I'm glad to get it- I don't bite! Plus, you get a special mention in my review responses, neat, huh?

**Reviews:**

**Hermione Graner Potter: Yes! That is odd... I think I even posted my challenge the same day I was talking about watching Ever After in my author's notes :P. Well, thanks for the response even if you couldn't help me decide, and I'm glad you enjoy the story! If you keep responding, I'll keep updating.**

**Aradia-Rose88: Thank you for the advice! Here's my update, I hope you like it!**

**the-power-of-love: Alright! I don't want it to go into an epic story, or end up being too short, so it'll be every other summer now. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Sally: Ah, thanks for clearing that up, and I'm glad it stood for good. Here's my attempt at one long chapter, I hope it's alright.**

**pirate-rover: Yup, I'm thinking I'd run out of ideas, just like you would, so this is how I'm doing it if I get positive RESPONSE. I'm glad you love it. To be honest, I didn't think it'd get many reviews at all!**

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez: Yeah, that's one of my favorite parts in the movie- which I also love- too. I adore the talking animals! How could I do a fic without them? I'm thinking about using the owls and Trevor(Neville's frog) and Crookshanks for those parts... Also, the squid and mermaids will take the place of the crocodiles in the moat/lake scenes.**

****

**_P.S!!!! I also encourage you all to check out my new story 'And you, Hermione'. Plotline: Basically, Harry feels he relies too much on Hermione, and 'gives her up' for his New Year's resolution, just when Hermione realizes she loves him. Chaos ensues as she tries to tell him, while he tries to avoid her. Please check it out!_**


	7. Truces and Truths

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned this stuff, would I be hanging around here? No. I'd be off spending my heaps of money.**

**A/N: **Ah hem….Hi? Yeah, yeah, I know…I've been away for awhile, even started a new story, but what can I say? I'm a busy girl ;). Not to mention, that I've been sucked into a new fandom. Now, let's see… Each chapter is going to equal one summer. The month's thing even confused me! Oh, and, to all who got back their first report cards for the year, I hope you were as pleased with your grades as I was with mine- 8th in my class out of 139, baby. Now, for all who got through this boring note, I award you with a cookie! And my update….

**Chapter Six: Truces and Truths**

**-Ravenclaw Castle-**

Plates. They could hold any number of things from sweet sugary sauces drizzled on mouth-watering desserts, to dull, dry pieces of burnt toast sans butter and jam. The plates could be made of various things, silver, ceramics, glass, gold…The list of possible combinations were endless. One of the most expensive plates in all the lands was one made of pure, shining diamond, and was currently playing host to the slippery, and slightly slimy, pink tongue of **eleven-year-old** Hermione Granger.

"Little Miss should not be being in here!" A squeaky, high-pitched voice broke out. The voice belonged to a tiny creature, with green leaf-like waxy skin.

"Oh, calm down, Winky." The young brunette muttered, "There are a few, special instances when a Princess has a right to sit on her own table in her own kitchen, and lick chocolate sauce off her own diamond plates."

"Little Miss is going to be cutting her own tongue." The house-elf retorted. "Is Winky's job to make sure Little Miss is behaving like a Little Miss should!"

Hermione clucked her tongue- free of all cuts, thank you very much! - against the roof of her mouth and continued to swing her legs back and forth from where she sat on top of the wooden table. On the bright side, the little elf was showing some assertiveness- something necessary in Hermione's plight to free the elves. But, she just didn't understand.

"Now, as I was saying, Winky, there are a number of times a girl can do this sort of thing. One, being, of course, that you are being forced to spend your summer in the company of a _monstrous pest_. Then, there's marrying someone you hate, being forced to dance the hokey-pokey at your tenth birthday- in front of all your friends no less!- and of course, eating your broccoli. That last one's a big one."

Hoping off the table, Hermione dropped the plate into the sink, causing an amazingly loud clatter, and moved around the kitchen, observing the tiny creatures at work. They moved about in tea towels and pillowcases marked with the Ravenclaw crest. Tables were pushed up against the plain white colored walls, and the delicate tiling from the Great Hall upstairs greatly outshined the plain, cracked grey tiles on the floor of this room. Pots and pans banged, concoctions stewing in the ovens and on the stovetops hissed and bubbled, spraying their contents over the counter. All in all, it was a busy place, just what Hermione had counted on.

You see, she wasn't just there to be lectured on her eating habits, oh no. She had been calculating and planning for the last year. The perfect scheme was often overlooked, and Hermione wouldn't miss her chance to come out as the winner this summer.

Sneaking towards the corner, she began searching the vast cupboards for the correct ingredients. The spices and herbs were all here, in separate bowels sorted by the elves and gardeners that had picked them freshly this morning. Scanning the labels, she bent her head further into the cabinet, and dug her hands into a bowel of mushrooms. These mushrooms were slightly different from the others, a bit greyer, and rounder on the tops. Counting out four, she slipped out and moved to the next set of spices. Cinnamon sticks, some vanilla beans, and a handful of ground pepper later, Hermione had pulled herself out of the cabinet fully, and stood.

Snatching an empty basket, she dumped the four tiny satchels she'd dropped the ingredients into inside the container. Swinging the basket back and forth casually, Hermione left the bustling kitchen and headed for the hallway. Oh yes, she would be the champion this round.

She sighed heavily. Another summer, another prank-filled nightmare. She was getting quite tired of this. 'Oh well,' she mused to herself, 'If I don't put him in his place, no one will!' As she strolled lazily through the hallways, she spotted a red blur.

Ronald Weasley was hurriedly jogging through the corridors at a pace that suggested he was a man- or, well, boy- on a mission. The boy clutched a crumpled piece of parchment in his hands, and Hermione smirked. Stepping casually into his path, she waited for the fact to register in his mind. He would stop abruptly, and complain about her sudden movement. Only, this time Hermione's careful planning didn't work. Instead, Ron rammed into her, full speed ahead.

Ron was by no means a small boy. At ten, he was the average height of a thirteen year old. Hermione, it seemed, was quite the opposite. Sure, she grew regularly, just not much. Her freckles were dissipating, showing that despite her short stature, she was maturing into a young adult- or soon would be, anyway.

Ron barely blinked at the impact. Hermione, however, let out a shrill cry, and landed on the floor, sprawled out across the ground. Her bushy shoulder length(thanks to a certain green-eyed prince and his torch) brown hair spilled out across the pink, white and black hues of cold marble, and her play-skirts in their harsh, grey coarseness had folded up and twisted, revealing the white tights she'd put on this morning.

The small purple velvet bags of ingredients were all over the place, one on top of Hermione's face, the others rolling around the corridor. Unfortunately that small purple bag on her face contained pepper. She had a highly sensitive nose, and her allergies would kick in just about…

ACHOOOOO! ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO!

Hermione managed to compose herself after the sneeze attack, and slowly gathered the other bags and the basket, which was lazily bumping against the tall column to her left. She was angry. No way was Ron getting away with knocking her on her backside.

"HEY!" She roared out at him.

"Hey, yourself. Next time, don't step in front of me!"

Hermione let out a small 'Hmpf' and stood, with Ron's help. She wasn't happy, and her skirts would have to be changed and washed if she was to leave in them. They were what she used to travel in, due to the swirling dirt and grime that sometimes made their way into the expensive carriages. It wouldn't do if they were dirty to begin with.

"Where've you been? I got the note an hour ago, and have been sitting in the _library_- of all places- for a half an hour!"

It would just figure he'd have been late, anyway. Hermione brushed off her dress, and glared at Ron. While she had been gathering ingredients, Ron was probably off gallivanting with…with…with whoever else it was he hung out with.

"Well, I knew you'd probably be late anyway," He grunted at this, "So I went and started without you. Now, you're going to come with me, and get the rest of this stuff." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and began to yank him out of the castle doors and into the courtyards.

It was a lovely day, the sun shining its warm rays on lush green leaves with tropical and exotic birds shrieking and calling out as they cleaned their glossy feathers. Bright vegetation in varying shades of blue, pink, purple, yellow, white and red burst out from buds into flowers, petals sending out sweet summer scents. A waterfall surrounded by curling branches and vines babbled and splashed against rows of blue-grey rocks, and the canopy of green trees kept a shady area where courtiers often sat on given benches for a chat.

Hermione ignored this entire splendor, and continued to pull on Ron's arm.

"Hey now, Herms, you're not taking me on another wild goose chase, searching for the blasted legendary metal-hating niffler again, are you? Because, come on, there is no such thing! All nifflers love metal, and…"

"_Shut up_, Ron! We're getting ingredients for my truth speaking potion."

"Oh, in that case…Wait! You don't even take magic lessons. They start this September."

"So? I know enough. Now, you'll need to grab that lavender, it's the one with the thin, purple blossoms on it. That and the mushrooms will work to get him under my spell. They're aphrodisiacs, you know."

Ron sputtered at this. "You know what those are for, don't you? They make people wanna have-"

"Ronald Weasley! Finish that sentence and die! Not _that_ kind, you dolt. There are two kinds- one, for potions, which helps people be a little more _obedient_ if you will, and the others, well, _you know_."

The eleven-year-old children continued to gather the elements, dropping them in the basket. Harry Potter would rue the day he set Hermione Granger's hair on fire, rue it!

**-In The Ravenclaw Carriage-**

The rickety carriage bobbled back and forth, jostling the passengers inside. The velvet cushions were little protection against the harsh cobblestone street, and the long trip hadn't been a pleasurable one. Princess Hermione sat between her father, King David, and the burly looking gamekeeper named Hagrid. He was so large, with his bushy brown beard that even while slouching his forehead touched the roof. On her lap sat the basket, step three in her little plot completed.

"Wha' d'yeh got there, Princess 'ermione?" The gamekeeper asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few muffins for Prince Harry." Hermione explained, lifting the corner of the blue and white checkered blanket to reveal three fluffy muffins. "My own special recipe, if you will." It was hard to keep her lips from curling over her large front teeth in a wicked smirk.

"Now Hermione! How sweet of you, dear!" The familiar motherly voice of her Nanny Molly cooed from the carriage seat across from her.

"Yes, my Hermione, you're becoming much more mature. Ending this...this…prank war, is necessary." King David said, nodding brightly.

As the carriage pulled to a halt, young Hermione was starting to feel guilty. Her father, her nanny, even the gamekeeper expected better of her. Should she just give up? Leave such a well-though out plan go to waste? No. She wouldn't do that to Ron, who had helped her so many times, and no to herself, either.

Hopping her way out of the carriage with the help of Hagrid's sturdy form, Hermione took in the familiar sight of Gryffindor castle. The black glassy water of the lake, the shiny stone of the perpetually clean castle, and the polished wooden doors, all an unwelcome memorable in her head.

"Hello, Princess Hermione." A voice growled out coldly through a set of white teeth.

"Prince Harry." She called back, shrilly, doing her usual curtsy in reply to his formal bow.

The courtiers pranced about, calling out greetings and pretending to know and care for the royals. It was all so _boring. _Searching through the crowd, Hermione found Ron's lanky figure, and pulled him out of the crowd and up towards the steps.

"Alright. Now, all we need is one more ingredient, and they're done. I can search the courtyards tonight, if you can too." Hermione hissed in his freckled ear.

"Hermione, you're talking to the Master of Sneaking Out, I can get away." Ron said confidently.

"More like Master of Disaster."

* * *

Hermione tapped her slippered foot on the paved path. The black evening was silent, save for the gentle chirp chirp of the crickets hiding in the tall grasses and the water pouring out from the fancy fountain to her left. Ron was late.

The sudden crash and sound of a disturbed cat hiss rang through the air. Ron was here.

"What on earth were you thinking?! You want to wake the whole castle?" Hermione hissed angrily in his direction.

"Sorry." Ron muttered meekly. "What is it now that we're looking for?"

"It's called Amthylene. It's purple, with star shaped blossoms and yellow leaves. Its pollen shuts down the part of the brain that regulates the ability to lie."

"Found it!" Hermione whispered. She stooped down to the ground, and peeled back some of the underbrush, yanking out the plant. The basket of muffins was by her feet, and she pulled open the coverlet. Sprinkling the pollen over the fluffy pastry, Hermione stood and smirked, victorious.

"Okay, Ron, you can go now." She called over her shoulder. She was already half way to Harry's room, the basket swinging next to her, her soft blue robes fluttering as she turned and climbed the spiral staircase that led to his door.

The coast was clear. Two snoring guards, asleep at their post, rested against the stony walls, dreaming and drooling. The halls were empty, dust settled in the corners and spiders creeping alone in the night. Hermione took a moment to compose herself, and then lifted her pale fist to knock on the wooden door.

Behind the door there was shuffling, and a clattering that had to be something knocked to the floor. A very annoyed eleven-year-old Prince Harry Potter stood in front of her, his black hair even scruffier than usual.

It was sort of cute. No, wait. She defiantly didn't…No, eww! Before Harry could notice the look of horror registering on Hermione's face, he noticed the sweet smelling dessert. Blinking, he raised his eyebrows at her, now awake.

"So, given up now, eh? Come to bestow a peace offering?" Harry snatched the basket roughly out of her frozen hands, and greedily opened it. The soft checked napkin dropped to the floor, forgotten, and Hermione bent to pick it up. By the time she'd stood back up again, there was nothing left in the basket. Harry sure could be a pig….It would come back to bite him in the backside come tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You set my hair on _fire_. It's hard to top genius like that."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah, that was pure skill. Night then."

"Goodnight, Harry, I hope you have a pleasant day tomorrow." As she turned and headed down to her respective bedroom, an impish smile rose over her face, and Hermione was happy. She slept better that night than she had all summer.

* * *

The scene at the lake the next morning was one of pure chaos. The delegates from the neighboring kingdoms of Slytherin and Hufflepuff had come for the summer season, and arrived that morning. The young royals from each visiting realm had all gathered at the cool lakeside.

Prince Ernie of Hufflepuff was calmly engaged in a discussion about the absolute truth that was Santa Clause with his cousin, Lady Hannah Abbott, daughter to the Duke and his wife. The Slytherin clan- Prince Draco Malfoy, his cousin Blaise, the groupie Barely-A-Lady Pansy, and of course, the ever present body guards Crabbe and Goyle- had slinked off to the side, sunbathing like reptilian snakes on a large stargazing rock near the edge of the lake.

All had been fine, a relaxed ambiance until Harry had shown up. Hermione was eager to test her potion making skills, and stood immediately to shoot him a question. After dusting off her peach colored dress, she approached him.

"Hello Harry! Sleep well?" It was a simple enough question.

"Well, no, not really." Simple answer.

"So, Harry, now that we've ended the feud, do you think we should get to know each other a bit better, so we can be friends?" Hermione was slowly building up.

Harry blinked for a moment, as he had when he answered her first question. It seemed he went into a sort of trance, his eyes became wider and he stared off into space.

"Well, if we were to be friends, yeah, sure, but-"

Hermione cut him off with another question. "So, as a friend, if I was to ask you what your deepest, darkest secret was right now, what would you say?"

By now, the other children had gathered around, interested. They sensed that Princess Hermione was up to something, and were all ears. Each pair of eyes was steadily trained on Harry, to see what his answer would be. Would he call Hermione a name? Tell the truth? Lie? Not say anything at all?

Hermione's gold colored eyes stared into Harry's emerald, just daring him to lie to her. He didn't. "I can't swim!" He blurted out finally, after what seemed to be an internal struggle.

Laughter. All the children of the kingdom that were gathered there today burst out in fits of uncontrollable giggles, chuckles, snorts, and sniggers. Prince Harry's face was beat red, and he was glaring daggers at Hermione.

"Hey Potter, up for a swim?" Prince Draco taunted.

"Stop it, Malfoy." Harry growled out. "It isn't funny."

"Oh, on the contrary, Potter, it's splendidly hilarious."

Hermione stood on the side, glancing back and forth between the two royals. She didn't mean for anyone _else_ to join in on her fun. If Malfoy said anything else, she'd pop him one.

Malfoy was now mocking Harry, standing on the edge of the tall rock and pretending to be afraid.

"Oh, save me Mummy, don't let the deep, deep, water get me!"

Harry, being an eleven-year-old boy, was not going to take this. He charged at Malfoy, and rammed into him hard. The boys went tumbling over the edge of the large stargazing rock, and landed in the cool water with a loud splash. Malfoy expertly swam to the lakeside and pulled himself out, his usually gelled back platinum hair in disarray.

He stalked off, taking his guards, groupie, and cousin with him, grumbling all the way. Harry, still sputtering and floundering in the deeper end of the lake, was bobbling over and under the water. The last time, he didn't come up.

The moving water sent shimmering waves of reflected sunlight rippling away, but fast stilled to the calmness of glass. Bubbles rose out, and the petrified children screamed.

Hermione moved forward, and glanced over the edge. A dark mass was visible, dropping further under the salty waters. Without thinking, she jumped in after him, the skirts of her peach dress puffing out as they bubbled with air. Hermione would have to work fast, and the weight of her wet clothes would do nothing but drag her down.

Swimming with all the might her short legs could give, she finally saw through the blackness. Harry was there, slowly making his way to the sandy bottom, black hair floating this way and that. Hermione grabbed him by his shirt collar, and yanked upwards, still fighting the weight of her ankle-length dress and the addition of Harry's as well.

Her tiny lungs ached, and she was starting to see spots. Finally, the thin layer of white light was pooling out to reveal the outside world. The other children must have come out of their shock, because as soon as Hermione's bushy shoulder length hair came into view, they moved towards them and yanked the other two out.

Sputtering and coughing, Harry and Hermione settled back on the surface. A frantic Queen Lily passed out blankets to them both, and proceeded to fuss and lecture about swimming without an appropriate lifeguard.

Harry glanced toward Hermione, who was busily attempting to get the water and sand out of her shoes. An unexpected warmth and appreciation ran through him. She had saved his life. He owed her. But that didn't necessarily mean he had to follow through with that '_truce'_ they'd made…

**

* * *

****A/N: **Good enough? Yes, no? Loved it, hated it? The ending was a bit rushed, I guess, and not much interaction, but I'm getting there! This chapter they're 11, next they will be 13, and then 15, etc….So, I hope that clears it up age-wise. I'm finally finished the 100 tissue paper flowers I had to make for my school's pep rally. We do one annually, for the traditional rivalry football game on Turkey Day (which is why we call it the Turkey Day Game…), and this update. It's 11/22, so I'll put this up at when FN is back. 

**OH! And is FN a bit odd looking for anyone else? It looks sort of...simple, if that's the word? Just wondering...**

**Reviews:**

**Hermione Graner Potter: Again, glad you love it! I finally got a chance to read your response…LOVED IT!**

**the-power-of-love: Lol, sadly, this was as fast as I could possibly update. Hope you enjoy!**

**DazedPanda: I'm happy you think it's funny! I do try…Well, here's the update.**

**Chickabiddy: Well, I boldfaced the first reference to age for you, and I do believe its easy to figure out which castle they're at in this chapter, but if not, First is Ravenclaw, then, they're in a carriage on the way to Gryffindor, then, they're at Gryffindor. Hope that helps! The month thing confused me as well, so I decided not to use it…Anyway, here's the update! Hopefully less confusing than the last! Oh, and about the whole middle name thing, that has a simple explanation. I save each chapter overtop of the last, so I don't have my first chapter on hand, and I usually only ever look back to the last chapter and the reviews when referencing for the next. I know, I know, bad practice, but I'm too lazy and my fingers hurt from typing right now ;).**

**RoughIslandSunrise: I'm going to continue it if you continue to review! I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**Sally: Updated, glad you think it's great!**

**greenrock: Oh, here she is, fighting back ;). I don't know how fabulous, but sure, whatever the reviewers say :P. I've got the chapters worked out, thanks though!**

**EngShin: AAHH! I'm going to have to duck from the capslock attack! I'm thrilled you think so highly of my story. I love that you love it, but it's quite hard to do multiple chapters at one sitting. Besides, I like to keep ya craving more ;).**


	8. Butlers and Bonding

**Disclaimer: Pffft! As if I own this stuff….**

**A/N: **Hello! I'm glad to have had some reviews to brighten my day ;). Did you know I actually save all my review alerts in a special folder on my email account? Well, now ya do! Since this is a holiday weekend, I figured I'd add an update while I sit here wasting away my time to work on my research report, watching the end of 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Say…There's an idea for a fic! You're welcome to it if you'd like, I'm quite busy with my own fics. And to those who read 'And you, Hermione' I'd like to apologize. I'm going to re-do it, and have it up as soon as I finish this one.

**Chapter Seven: Butlers and Bonding**

The hot sun beat down on the pale neck of Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor. He stood there, out in the lawns watching the courtiers' gossip and chat, earning himself quite the case of sunburn. June had come too fast for his liking this year. Then again, when you were doomed to spend it with the same group of people he had spent all his summers with, June came faster than any month out of the twelve a year.

Of course, this summer, at least he had mastered the art of swimming. The shimmering waters of the lake didn't scare him as they had before, but now he had a mission. His mission was to pay back the gallant creature that had saved him from the deep waters.

After thinking it over for a full two years, Harry had decided against any more foolish pranks. What he should be doing instead, was worshiping the ground Hermione walked on, and show her a good time. Whether or not it had been she who, unintentionally, sent him to the lakeside in the first place.

The courtiers had been talking of the arrival for the whole day, from dawn up until now, when the sun hung high in the sky at noontime. It was just then that he could see and hear the sounds of the oncoming ship from which blue and silver flags announced the approach of Ravenclaw Kingdom.

Standing from the place he sat at a finely crafted wooden bench, Harry moved to meet the Kingdom, amongst the building crowd. Women and Men clasped the sweaty hands of children, leaning on tiptoes to watch the docking ships. They had come this year by boat, instead of by carriage due to the heat wave broken out across all the lands.

King David and Harry's mother embraced quickly, smiling and shouting out greetings over the cheers of the mob. Queen Lily bent down closer to the floor and awarded a mass of brown hair attached to a young girl with a hug. She whispered something in her ear, which made Princess Hermione smile sadly, and nod. Eventually, the courts moved away, leaving behind confetti to be swept up, and a lagging princess. Now was the time to approach her! Harry though to himself (poor little thing, doesn't understand now isn't the time!).

Running a hand through his black messy locks, Harry smiled his most charming grin at the slow moving princess, and did the traditional bow in her direction. Hermione offered him a watery smile, and a deep curtsy. Her knees popped loudly, a sign she wasn't in the mood for formality.

"So, Princess Pris- Hermione, how was your trip? You must be tired. Can I have someone draw you a bath? Or perhaps a nice massage?"

Harry moved behind her, and grabbed the shoulders of her lilac colored satin gown, and kneaded them roughly. Hermione spun around, swatting at him and shrieking angrily about harassment.

"What do you think you're doing? Take you're filthy hands off me!"

"No massage then? Okay, you're cranky. Must be hungry! I'll have the chefs prepare your favorite foods for tomorrow's dinner! As soon as I figure out what they are, that is…"

* * *

The meal at the table was prepared especially for Hermione. Sugary pancakes, oatmeal, eggs, fattening bacon, waffles, the whole nine yards, all smoking hot with sweet syrup drizzled overtop.

"This is a…This meal is quite….interesting choices, Harry dear." Queen Lily finished hesitantly, spooning some sticky eggs onto her fork and staring at it with her green eyes.

"Well, I just went with the syrup!" Harry said, looking to Hermione. "Dig in, Princess."

Hermione stared at him with daggers in her gaze. She spooned some on a fork, and shoved it into her mouth. She swallowed with a gulp, and shot another look in Harry's direction. "The meal is sweet. _Almost _too sweet."

The sour expression was lost on Harry. He seemed to have pleased her, and that was all that mattered in the long run. As acting butler, that is.

* * *

The clouds in the sky had cleared away, leaving nothing but blue and sunny sky. The garden flowers were fragrant and bright, and the courtiers were going about their affairs as per usual.

Harry stepped out, and mounted his prized possession- his broom. He had used the broomstick servicing kit 'Hermione' had given him for last Christmas season, and cleaned it up real well. The winds rolled through the air, making it cool, but warm. Perfect flying weather. Flying was one of the things that Harry could do all on his own, and free his soul and mind in the process.

"Hey Hermione! Wanna take a ride with me?" Harry shouted down to Hermione, who was seated on a bench outside with her red-headed friend.

She glanced up, and raised her eyebrows. "Not in this lifetime!"

"You know you want to! Flying is the most exhilarating experience in the entire world!" Harry called, spinning loop-the-loops on his Firebolt broom. He had gotten it special from his Godfather, and he'd used it ever since to play quidditch against the Slytherin Kingdom's team. Hermione would love it! He did, afterall, and that had to count for something, right? Besides, she needed to lighten up and have a bit of fun.

"No, I really don't."

Harry shook his head slightly at her from where he sat hovering a few feet off the ground. "It's never a good thing, denying your desires Princess."

"Whatever that's supposed to mean, Potter…"

Smiling brightly, Harry swooped down in a flourish, and snatched the sleeve of her frilled gown. He pulled up, soaring higher and higher and higher….

The screeching reached the ears of the farthest realms in the four kingdoms. Hermione struggled, and pulled, and kicked, and yelped. "POTTER! GET ME BACK ON SOLID GROUND! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, BOY!"

As Harry gently landed, he shook his head. Hermione had screeched on about cutting off his limbs and beating him with them, and something along the lines of 'I'll kill you with your own broomstick'. He turned to her, and offered her a bright smile.

Big mistake. Hermione had swung her arm back and balled her hand into a fist. She brought it into his face roughly, and smashed his glasses into tiny bits before leaving with a 'Hmpf'!

* * *

Smiling brightly, Harry Potter gently shoved some gold galleons into the manicured hands of thirteen year old Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The girls smiled like maniacs at him, and shoved the gold back away from them.

"Oh, now! No need, no need for payment, Prince Harry! It's free of charge for you…" The one with the black plait- Parvati- cooed.

"Yes, we're happy to serve the Crown…" The second with almond colored eyes purred back at him.

"Okay then….Just…You know, go in there and do whatever it is you do."

With that said Harry approached the guard and pushed open the elaborate wooden door, decorated with delicately carved wood nymphs. The girls rushed in, followed by two house elves with large suitcases and a cart full of tubes, bottles, jars, and vats of creams, lotions, paints, and powders inside.

Harry leaned against the door, and traced the carvings with a sigh. Behind, he could hear the sounds of squeals, snipping of scissors, and, vaguely, was that…growling? He sat there, his ear pressed up against the wood for what seemed like hours, listening and waiting.

The door was thrust open roughly; something Harry hadn't counted on, straight into his face. He cried out loudly as it collided with his nose, a sickening crunch rolling through the air.

"Prince Harry! Prince Harry!"

"Are you alright?!" Two young ladies in canary yellow silk and sapphire blue velvet ran out, petticoats and ruffles sweeping against the tile in their haste to reach him.

"I'll be fine! Dobn't worry aboud me! It's jusd broken. It'll heal." He shoved a handkerchief against his nose and pinched the end to catch the leaking blood. Harry put on a brave face in front of the ladies. Besides, he wanted to see their handiwork.

"If you say so…."

"Let's just bring her out. Princess Hermione?"

"There is no bloody way I'm coming out of this room for the rest of the summer!"

Parvati gave him a slight smile, and disappeared for a moment. The struggle could have been heard down the hallway in the Great Hall on even a crowded evening with visiting royals. Hermione screeched and yelped and dug her heals into the plush carpet, but for such a tiny thing, Lavender had quite a bit of muscle. She succeeded in getting the princess out the door.

There in front of him, stood a young lady. Parvati and Lavender had primed and pushed and primped Hermione into the creature standing in front of him. Dressed in soft peach silk with a sheer, sparkling snow-white gauze skirt flowing out from the waist, parted in the front, Hermione glared out at him. She had pink rouge and red gloss, her hair was twirled and curled into brown tresses stuffed into a loose bun. Tendrils fell out and framed her freckled face, which was screwed up into a pouting, angry look. She was fuming mad.

To be truthful, Harry would have to admit she looked sort of endearing like that. The scrunched up nose was especially sweet, the pouted lips appealing. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Harry applauded for her.

"You know, I put up with the _'massage' _and the dinner full of breakfast foods, but this is outrageous! Do not, I repeat, do not ever try to _help _me in any way similar to what you've been putting me through this summer! Of all the pranks you've pulled this takes the cake!"

Well, she had had a sour face throughout the whole dinner, even though Molly said Hermione loved anything covered in syrup. Not to mention the threats after he'd tried to get her to go flying with him. She hadn't been in a good mood since the second she'd stepped onto Gryffindor soil. Finally noticing this, as well as the glassy way her brown eyes were shining, Harry felt the need to cheer her up a bit.

"And have we a prank today, Prince Harry?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Ah, but of course. My prank for you today is a magic trick!"

"Do you forget, Mr. Potter, that I myself have been practicing magic since age 11- seeing as I'm 13, that's two years- and am fully capable of-"

Harry clamped a hand over her still moving mouth, and smirked impishly. Wagging a finger in front of her face to distract her, he put a hand into his pocket and slipped a sickle up his sleeve.

"Now, now, Miss Granger. We wouldn't want you getting cocky! I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, so to speak…"

Hermione was slowly starting to come out of her distress as she watched Harry put a hand behind her ear and miraculously pull a silver coin out.

"For the lovely lady…" Harry said, handing the cold coin to her and watching as she took it and laughed. She had an odd laugh. It was a mixture between a giggle and a snigger, with a snort here and there in between. It sort of made him smile…

"Why are you doing this for me? Being so nice, I mean. Usually it's a tomato in the face, or a nice flaming torch in my hair."

Ah ha…She had asked the very question Harry was asking himself at the moment. Although it had been his own idea to follow her, and act as a 'butler', he hadn't planned on totally giving up his sarcasm, wit, and bag of tricks. This was ridiculous!

"Well, as a young Prince, I have to learn the art of saving damsels in distress, and based on that sorry excuse for a curtsy, I'm going to have to label you as troubled over something. Unless you've lost you're natural grace, Princess?"

"You speak as if I'd had any to begin with. And I…I was troubled. But I am better now."

"Come, tell me. What's the worst it could do? You dove into a lake to save me. I owe you at least this."

"But after, things go back to the way they were- back to normal? Pranks and all?" There was a tone of hope to her voice, as if she enjoyed the way things worked between them.

"Well, when are we ever really normal, Hermione?" Harry asked with a mischievous twinkle to his green eyes.

"True. Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I…We're thirteen now, and that's considered nearly an adult, you know? I just sort of wish….I want my mother here."

The blunt way she had voiced her problem toward the end of her speech hit Harry hard. She missed her mother like he missed his father. Of course, Hermione had loving Mrs. Wheezy, or whatever her plump red-haired nanny's name was for a mother figure, but the closest to a father for Harry was the cold apothecary that lurked in the shadows of the dungeon, Professor Snape- who just so happened to hate the prince with a passion.

"Yeah. I sort of wish I had my father too. I'm always hearing about how I 'look so much like James' and have my 'father's habits' or 'his knack for stirring up trouble'. It's tough to think of them as an actual person…Not just a bunch of descriptions. They had likes, dislikes, friends."

"Th-they died on my birthday. Visiting _me_. Sometimes I just feel like they died because of m-"

Harry shook his head quickly and grabbed Hermione's shoulder's tightly. He made sure she was looking at him before speaking in a soothing voice. "Don't even think it, Herms." She smiled slightly at the nickname, "You're mum, my dad, they died to protect us, to protect your kingdom and your friends, your family and your way of life. It wasn't your fault. It was that snake of a man's."

Hermione nodded and stared at the slippers on her feet, before slowly, tightly, hugging Harry. He was surprised, but gently returned the hug, petting her frizzy waves of hair quietly.

If that man ever showed his disgusting face anywhere near himself or Herms again, he swore, right then where he stood comforting a softly crying Hermione, that he would see to it he died a thousand painful deaths, be it the last thing he ever did.

**A/N: **Can we say "Awww!"? I know I can ;). I thought it was sweet; he was trying to give her a good summer, even if it didn't work out so well…I know what _I_ thought about it, so let me know what you did! I'm trying to transition it into friendship/love without them loosing the whole prank thing. It was cute, and definitely a plot outlet. They're in Gryffindor for the whole summer here, age 13.

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Aquarius Chik 101: Lol, great. Hope you like this one!**

**the-power-of-love: Glad ya liked it!**

**lIZ: Well, I try to keep both in. After all, didn't I put it under those genres? Updated for my fave reviewers- that means, well, all of you!**

**Hermione Graner Potter: Hope to see your update soon! Here is mine! I'll surely try to get around and check out your stories, but I'm a busy busy girl! Don't worry, I shall find time somewhere… **

**HarryHermioneFan: Lol, I can tell ;). Thanks for reviewing, glad you love my story!**

**Hyper-Gurl1: Well, I like to think so too! Here's my update!**


	9. Courting and Coveting

**Disclaimer: Pffft! As if I own this stuff…..**

**A/N: **Welcome, one and all, to the eighth chapter of The Phoenix Princess! I've been bending over backwards (i.e. working really, really hard!) for my teachers and myself at my homework. I expect only a B in bio and that's with my extra Honors points :(. Anyway, you guys don't wanna hear about my grades, so, here goes nothing! On with the show…..

**Chapter Eight: Courting and Coveting**

Summer season was already heavily in swing on the morning the Gryffindor court arrived at the gates of Ravenclaw castle, fifteen-year-old Prince Harry and his mother Queen Lily in tow. The sun beat down hard on the backs of the gardeners and peasants working in the fields, tending to what would become that year's harvest in the autumn months.

Everything was green, growing and reaching toward the sun's warmth. Everything, including, Ravenclaw's one and only Princess Hermione. The summer had given her a light touch of a tan, and with spring had arrived a smattering of freckles all across her face. She was still quite short for her age, but carried herself with grace.

Today she stood staring out from the glasses the family healer had deemed necessary with a small silver tiara dotted with glittering sapphires. She sighed dreamily, and directed her gaze to the newest royal visitor.

He was called Victor Krum, the son of an Archduke who lived in Bulgaria. Tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders, he played quidditch for his country's best team as their seeker, and Hermione was smitten with him.

The only draw backs, of course, being his uni-brow and the way he pronounced her name. Ron had often ranted about that, mumbling and grumbling about being a traitor to her bloodline for showing any interest in someone who could hardly say her name with out unintentionally calling her a 'ninny'. His real problem with 'Vicky' -as Ron often referred to him- was that his squad had crushed Ron's favorite quidditch team at a match last Thursday.

"Princess Herm-own-ninny, I haff not seen you look as beautiful as you do today. Vould you like to accompany me to the welcoming feast?"

Blinking, it took Hermione a few moments to realize that Victor had actually spoken. And to _her_ no less! She was thrilled, and just about to blurt out an excited 'yes' when she noticed a withering glare aimed at her from King David's eyes. He gently shook his head, and then jutted his chin in the direction of the oncoming Gryffindor carriages.

Ah yes. Potter was here. And her father would certainly not pass up a chance to attempt to push- no, ram Potter and herself together. On the other hand, without Harry's presence, there was no feast for Victor to have asked her to in the first place. Perhaps she shouldn't be so hostile.

"Hermy."

"Potter." Hermione growled as he passed. If there was one thing she hated above all else, it had to be that nickname. She'd once given Ron a black eye for using it when she was six.

"Such a charmingly pleasant girl today Herm. In a good mood, are we?" Harry teased, tapping her nose with his finger. Hermione tilted her head upwards and snapped his finger between her teeth.

"Ouch! Feisty today, Miss Granger." He said smirking.

"And you, Harry, I must compliment. Where on earth did you find such a revolting Halloween mask? Or is that just your face?"

The Prince narrowed his green eyes a bit, and it looked to Hermione as if he was ready to insult her, but instead, he just slung his arm roughly around her neck, yanking her head down just a bit, and walked her into the castle. He was laughing, and she had to smile herself.

Her comment hadn't been correct at all. Truthfully, Harry was coming out of his awkward faze, and turning into a good-looking young man. In fact, if she wasn't so interested in Victor, and Harry wasn't so much of a prat, she might even consider calling him cute.

That reminded her- Victor! She had left him out in the crowds that followed the Gryffindors to fend for himself! How could Potter make her forget so easily?! Princess Hermione spun around, her curls swinging into Harry's face, and rammed right into someone.

"Herm-own-ninny!" Hermione sent a glare in the direction of a sudden snort from Harry, then turned back to Victor. "I vas vondering vat happened to you!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Victor! I was…distracted."

"Vell, I am here now, so ve may continue to the welcoming feast."

"Ah, just one moment! I think it would be nice for…_Herm-own-ninny_ to introduce us first, sir."

Grumbling at Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Potter, Victor, Victor, Potter."

"Was that so hard, Herms dear?" Harry asked, again slinging his arm around her roughly. He leaned a bit towards Victor and started to talk quietly. "She's a bit snippy when she's hungry. Guess I'll need to get used to that if I'm to live with her for the rest of her natural life." He said, adding a wink.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. He had just let slip to the boy- no, man, she liked that she was doomed to spend the rest of forever- starting in two years one month and a week (she was counting)- with the Master of Marauding.

"Oh, Herm-own-ninny did not tell me that. I vish you had, now, if you vill excuse, I must go."

Hermione was furious. "Harry James Potter! _Your_ natural life ends NOW!"

Harry leaned back against the wall casually. "Oh, get over it. We're doomed to spend the rest of eternity together." He said in a teasing voice, his messy black hair falling into his eyes.

"Well, my eternity is longer than yours. Women live longer than men!" She said triumphantly.

"Oh, as if I'd leave you to fend for your lil' ol' self. I'll come back, of course, and haunt you until you go mad." Harry said smiling.

"UUUUUHHH! How do you do it? I mean, seriously, how is it you can make me this infuriated?"

Harry pushed off the wall with his foot, and smirked charmingly. "Talent, Princess. Sheer talent."

* * *

Sometimes, Hermione hated being a princess. Like now, for instance- she was having difficulty following protocol and not yawning in the face of Lady Cho Chang, the hostess of her own coming out party.

"Princess Hermione!" The older girl squealed, pulling her into a hug and kissing the air above each of her cheeks as if they were old friends. "I was ecstatic to find you had accepted my invitation. I shall be the envy of all my friends!"

"Of course I accepted. How could I not?" Children were taught lying is bad. But, as Hermione had observed, they are later taught that lying is indeed acceptable, so long as you're a royal lying to her public's face.

"Well, punch is over there, cake shall be served at three, and you can find some of the most eligible bachelors in that corner there." Cho said, pointing and winking.

Hermione frowned a bit. Cho's family had come to the Ravenclaw courts recently from a distant land. She must not know of the curse called betrothal that Hermione bore.

"As much as I'd love to go over there and dance the evening away, you see, there's this thing, called a betr-"

The Princess was interrupted by the familiar aloof voice of Harry Potter.

"Ah, don't bore her with such things, Herms. She's much too pretty for that." He added to the conversation, grabbing on to Cho's arm. "May I have the first dance, Lady Cho?"

Cho giggled, and nodded, the two disappearing into the crowd, nothing but two shining heads of black hair visible. Something welled up insider Hermione's chest. It burned painfully, and her veins pumped with anger.

She dropped roughly into a nearby chair, and grabbed some red-hued drink off of a tray a house-elf carried, not even thinking of the oppression of the poor creatures she was so angry.

Downing the liquid, she was most unpleasantly surprised with a fiery smoldering in her mouth, and smoke bursting out of her ears as if she'd swallowed pepper-up potion. Sputtering, she held the glass away from her face, horrified. It was fire whiskey.

Never in her life had she tasted anything quite like it. It was burning hot, with a fruity aftertaste. To be truthful it was quite good. Intrigued, Hermione called the house-elf over again. She grabbed a few more drinks from the tray, and began to guzzle them happily.

Needless to say, this wasn't going to be pretty. A peeved princess with a dash of boredom and a shot of jealousy clearly did not mix with the three or so drinks Hermione consumed on an empty stomach.

Drunkenly, she stood and swayed across the room. 'I'm a cat. A prowling cat looking for…a mouse? No, that's not it. I'm looking for…catnip? No, no, I'm looking for…'

She stopped abruptly after bumping into someone. She glanced up, prepared to apologize, and found herself staring into a pair of green eyes behind wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Le's dance, 'arry!" Hermione slurred out, yanking the Prince towards the dance floor. She let out a happy sigh and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hermione, why do you smell like…What is that? Fire whiskey? Are you drunk?!?" Harry asked, pulling away from her a bit.

"Off cous'- cose- course not! Why would I, Herminese- Hermoseniee- Herm Granger be drunk?" She asked him, slipping over the words.

Harry let out a belly laugh, smiling. "You are, you're totally smashed!"

Hermione ignored him, closing her eyes while leaning against his shoulder. "So?"

"So? You're father will kill you, you know that?"

"Then you'll jus' haff ta rescue me!" Hermione said in a husky voice.

"Somehow, Hermione, I think I'll be doing a lot of that."

**A/N: **Didn't plan on the party stuff. I only write having a general idea, nothing else. The title: Coveting, for some people who don't know, is a synonym of jealousy or envy. They aren't supposed to be in love until they're seventeen, so, next chapter it's time! Thank you for being so patient with me, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure I did, wouldn't blame ya if you didn't, but submit a review either way ;)!

**Review responses:**

**Sally- Hope you enjoyed!**

**Aquarius Chik 101- Lol, all my reviewers are special!**

**Hermione Graner Potter- Read the chapter, here's mine! Hope you like what happened…**

**Escritor- -shiver- No 'e' in por favor, dearie ;). Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed.**

**the-power-of-love- As hard as it is to believe, this was asap. I hate school :(.**

**Jade-eye Halliwell- I hope you love this one too!**

**HyDrOmAtIc- I'm glad you liked the way I did that! Romance starts next chapter ;).**

**Misty331- Here's the update! Really? It's funny enough?**

**Meaka- Ah, I don't know if you'd like my other stories, but I'm extremely happy you're enjoying this.**

**TTnHPlover- Lol, I think you did mention cute. I'll mention it again: It was CUTE! Like your review ;).**

**Jessi-Black3- Glad you love my story! **


	10. Escaping and Engagements

**Disclaimer: Me? Own this stuff? Hahahahahaha! As if.**

**A/N: **I'm in a writing mood this weekend, it seems, and although my new story has zero reviews as of now, I'm going to write more anyway. I know I said three years between, but that was in the beginning. I knew that they should have been a few years apart age-wise, but I decided it was much easier to keep track of the ages of both if they were the same. Please accept my apologies on this, and that middle name mix-up before.

**Chapter Nine: Escaping and Engagements**

The entire castle was bustling and busied with the news. The event that two kingdoms had awaited for years was finally coming upon them, and everyone knew it. The peasants whispered it in the streets and the nobles gossiped the weeks away. The young royals had finally reached that age.

Seventeen. She was seventeen! The idea of it was hard to grasp on its own, let alone reaching up to wrap her mind around the fact that Princess Hermione Granger was engaged, and going to get married in just a few months. Hermione shook her head and continued to stare out the tower window. This summer had snuck up on her.

It seemed just yesterday she'd aimed a kick at the old tree house Harry and Seamus had constructed. Now, Seamus had moved away with his mother to serve the Hufflepuff castle, and last she'd heard, he was marrying a young lass called Arlene.

Hermione herself was quite the grown-up young lady. Three weeks ago she had finished her education and tutoring with the highest honors awardable. Her teachers even compared her brilliance to her ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw, said to be the smartest witch of the founders who had formed the four empires.

And her mind wasn't the only thing that had blossomed and grown. Her hair shined auburn in the sun, and hung down to her waist in curls. Hermione's skin was ever pale, the freckles across her nose and cheekbones giving her a girlish charm. She was a head shorter than the other nobles her age that hung around her like flies hung around a horse, but her temper out matched anyone else's in the land.

The princess was brought back to the present by a quiet knocking at her door, and a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Hey. Are you going to let me in, or do I have to kick down the door, Herms?"

"I refuse to let anyone in- if _they_ come _in_, they'll try to take _me_ _out_." She stated in annoyance. "And, if you do try to come in, Ronald, I swear I'll-"

Too late. She hadn't even finished barking out her threat when a door banged open, and a triumphant Ron stood in front of her, his wand out. He crossed the room swiftly, pocketing the wand before making a face at her.

"**Standard book of spells, chapter seven**." He griped, mocking the words Hermione had spoken to him when they'd snuck into the King's private candy stash at age eleven.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and spun around quickly, placing her hands on the window ledge. Sometimes she wondered why she was still friends with him. Probably because there was no one else who was willing to argue with her. Any courtier or noble would simply agree with whatever she said. After all, she was a princess, and with the title came respect- sometimes too much.

"So, shouldn't you be getting ready? You know make-up, dress, perfume, and all that rubbish? It's the usual for the starry-eyed princess meeting her prince charming deal." Ron stated, opening a jar on her vanity and taking a whiff. He made a face, capped it, and put it back before exploring the rest of the contents of her room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Ron to be so sensitive in a delicate situation such as this one. "That's a cliché, Weasley. I've got no stars in my eyes and I'd hardly call Potter charming."

"Are you sure? Cause the way he got you to loosen up two summers ago was bloody brilliant in my humble opinion, and I'd have to say that I'm-"

"If you're so subtly referring to the time I had my first taste of fire whiskey, you're sorely mistaken. In no way do Potter and that silly little slip-up have anything to do with one another."

"You keep telling your lies, Princess, and hiding behind them. I have a witness- Beatrice Wexler was one of the maids on-hand and she saw the whole thing."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Ron sneezing into her shimmer powder box. She ran her hands over her trinkets from childhood, opening the hatboxes she'd confined her dolls and crayons to. It was only a matter of time until her keeper came to get her. She would have to get rid of Ron so she could barricade the doors.

"Ron, I think you'd better leave. I don't think you'll want to be around when I'm getting ready." Good. It had to work. He wasn't smart enough to see where she was going.

"Ah, don't think you can fool me, Herms. I totally see where you're going with this." Busted. She thought to herself, leaning her head against the stony wall. "You just want me out of here so you can keep me from messing anything up!" Ron seemed proud of his answer, and Hermione smirked.

"Well, you caught me. But, really, if you please?"

"Sure Hermione. I'll see you later." Ron stood and bumped into her vanity, causing nearly all the contents to spill out across the floor. "I guess I understand why my leaving would be a good idea." He said with a wink. "Take care, and try not to be so nervous!" Ron hugged her and left, closing the door behind him.

Perfect. A scheming smirk erupted over her features, and she glanced around the room, calculating. She whirled around quickly, shooting every locking spell she could think of at the wooden doorway, before settling her gaze on the various objects in the room. There had to be something to get her out of this!

* * *

"No."

"Oh, come on Harry dear, you must!"

"No!"

"If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to ground your sorry backside into next century!"

"Fine. Good. By then _she'll_ have married some other poor bloke."

Harry Potter was not happy. Of course, there wasn't anything terribly wrong with Hermione, it was just, well, she was _Hermione_ for Merlin's sake! She nagged and griped and had an annoying habit of being uptight and making that _face_- the one where she furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up freckled nose in that cute way. Then again…Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…Wait. No. He was young, seventeen. He was hardly ready for a long time commitment. His house-elf still did his laundry! Not that he'd ever do his own laundry, but still, one his age might possibly know where the laundry room _was_ at least.

Yet still his mother and Hermione's father insisted on mashing them together. He snorted. Harry had asked his most loyal house-elf Dobby to 'protect' him by keeping the relatives out of the room. So far, it was working, but it would only be so long before Dobby figured out what he was doing. Lily had drummed it into his small brain that this was good for Harry, so if Dobby felt he was keeping Harry from something good for him, the guard would be gone in a literal snap.

Harry rubbed his emerald colored eyes beneath his wire-rimmed glasses and dropped into the chair. He had spent quite a few summers in this room, and each was different in its own way. Somehow his best pranks had come to him while in this room, now if only he could come up with something to help him now.

* * *

"Just one more…I…argh!"

Hermione had never liked heights. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Sure, Harry was cute, with his messy black hair, and his dreamy eyes, and sure, he could make her laugh when she was having an off day, but really now, that was hardly enough for marriage to be constituted on.

So, that of course led her to do such a rash thing. There she was, putting those rock-climbing lessons to use. Hermione had tied her bed sheets together to form a long chain, and anchored them with her bedpost. After making sure they were secure, she'd done it. Slipped out the window, and started making her way down the rope-like creation.

If only she'd thought to make sure the rope reached the ground. She needed one more sheet to be home free, just one more! But instead, she was dangling outside the castle tower. She could hear Molly's shouts of outrage and anger above her, as the nanny tried to get inside.

Hermione glanced down once more. Maybe the drop wouldn't be so bad. She would land in the soft underbrush of the tiny courtyard. This particular one hadn't been cared for or touched in what seemed like years, but the life within had flourished on its own. After weighing her options, she decided it would be easier- and more to her advantage- to just let go and make a run for it, rather than to take the time and trouble climbing back up.

Her hands released the death grip she'd had on the sheets, and her body tumbled towards the ground. She braced herself for the pain at impact, but was surprised when it didn't come. At least not the impact she'd been waiting for.

"Oof!"

Hermione made contact with a body, a rather tall, muscular body at that. She'd knocked whoever it was against their back, and the two sunk into a ratted bush. Leaves filled her mouth, and sticks scratched her in places she didn't know she had.

A sputtering noise came from behind her, and she stood up, apologizing.

"Terribly sorry, let me help you." The princess stiffened at the sight of a much disheveled Harry Potter.

"Who needs someone to sweep me off my feet when I've got you to break my fall?" Hermione asked dusting herself off.

"Oh, I agree. I'd rather have a girl who can hit a target than one who can cook and clean." Harry muttered in reply.

Hermione snorted at that. "Me? Cook? It's a good think you wouldn't want me to, last time I attempted a batch of scrambled eggs the castle had to be evacuated due to the massive amounts of smoke."

"So, are you running too?"

"No, Harry, I decided I'd fancy a jump out my window. One of those last minute reckless kind of things."

Harry laughed at that, and slowly the two started to make their way in the direction of the castle wall, the last hurtle to jump until they were free. It loomed in front of them, the only thing standing between the two young royals and the real world. Of course they'd been on outings before, to each other's castle, a venture into the marketplace or to the local school to put in an appearance with the children, but that was it. This was real, and suddenly Hermione was feeling more than a little sheltered.

"Are we really going to do this? I mean run away…together?" The quiver in the princess' voice was evident- she was scared.

"Unless you'd rather get married…Or face the adventure of thieves and bandits and the real world by yourself…"

"Don't get me wrong Harry," Hermione started, grabbing onto some of the stones that made the castle gates. "You're great, but I'd rather not get married at seventeen." Harry laced his fingers together and gave her a foot-up.

"Ah, no offense taken. Besides, who'd want to spend the rest of their natural life with someone who caught your hair on fire."

Harry himself began to climb up after her, avoiding the vast amounts of moss and vines that had twisted themselves across the wall. Inside he was screaming for her to say something in return.

"You know, just when I finally stop bugging you about it, you go and bring that up again. I'm so over it, so you should be too. We were young, and I was a tiny bit irritating to you and Seamus…"

"I'd say a lot irritating, but sure, we'll go with a bit."

By now Hermione had finally reached the top of the wall, and stumbled over the top. Her skirts twisted around her legs, and she nearly fell, but she reached equilibrium and waited for Harry to get to wear she was. As he neared it, the princess reached out a hand to help him up, and pulled. Now, by no means was Harry light, or Hermione extremely strong, so it was only natural that the added weight would cause her to fall. Hermione landed on her backside, cracking her head against the uncomfortable rock beneath her. Harry was on top of her, just as, if not more uncomfortable.

Their noses touched, and their eyes locked: brown to green. Hermione could feel Harry's breath against the skin of her face, and suddenly she was noticing how nice his eyes were. Smokey lashes and pools of green that seemed to go on forever. As if there had been a magnet in both their lips, slowly the Prince and Princess' faces came closer. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and a warm bubble formed inside of Hermione's stomach.

But it all ended in a flash. A castle guard happened by at that very moment. Of course, you can't have a castle gate without a guard! By then the word was out that they were both missing, and this young man certainly wouldn't give up the glory or possible promotion to captain for finding them both.

"Hey! You there! Stay where you are!"

Harry rolled off of her and onto his feet. He yanked her up off of the ground in a rush, and stepped up onto the ledge. Hermione had no idea what he was thinking, the drop was farther down than out from her window, and she had a sore bum from that alone. Not to mention she was a bit in a daze, and her overcharged senses were throwing her off course.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

"I had some previous arrangements made- c'mon!" He helped her up onto the ledge, pausing to glance back at the approaching guard. Hermione stared at him for a moment before lacing her fingers with his. She made her decision.

"You jump, I jump."

"Are you su-"

She cut him off by jumping first, causing him to do the same. They were home free! With a soft plunk they landed in…in a farm cart being led by horse, carrying mounds of hay? Breathing hard, Hermione watched as Gryffindor castle disappeared slowly, the guard yelling and cursing after them, rushing off probably to inform King David and Queen Lily.

Next to her, Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor was cracking up as if what they had done was the funniest thing in the world. She stared at him, before the power of his laughter and her own giddiness left from the kiss got her to join Harry in her giggles.

* * *

What seemed like hours later they were still seated in the same pile of hay. The driver hadn't even acknowledged them, but Harry assured Hermione he wouldn't mind them hitching a ride. They were bored to the point of road-games.

"I spy with my little eye something…Ooh! Pink!" Hermione said happily, clapping her hands.

"Hmm…I don't know." Harry looked around trying to find something with that description. A wicked grin formed on his face, and he turned to her. He cupped her face with his hands, and forced her to look him in the eye before responding. "Your lips." After the two word answer, Hermione's cheeks burned and colored into a bright shade of red.

Something which Harry apparently found endearing, for he pulled her face to his in a sweet kiss. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was done with this cutesy stuff. She kissed him back, increasing the fervor and passion, twisting her fingers through his messy hair.

Finally, after quite a few minutes, they pulled apart. Hermione smiled, breathless as Harry uttered a quiet 'Wow'. Again, a warm blush erupted over her face, this time itching its way down her neck and chest even.

"Y-you were wrong. It was a bit of used gum stuck to the wheel." That got them to break out into more peals of laughter. "I think we've reached the marketplace." Hermione added, pointing to what looked like a living, breathing ecosystem.

Children ran about, and adults bartered with shopkeepers. Proprietors called out advertising their wares- "Fresh fish!" "Beads, fine beads for a fine woman!" "Try our new scent, Perfume Paradise!".

"Let's go." The two linked arms and jumped from the still moving cart.

The scent of spices and fresh fruit assaulted their senses, bright colors and amusing creatures surrounded them. A storyteller sat in a corner, addressing a gaggle of dirty-faced children in an awe-inspiring voice.

They strolled and shopped, stopping in the shadows of the alleyways for the occasional kiss or two. Hermione had bought herself a new bag, and was intent on filling it with all the goods she could. Harry seemed more interested in watching Hermione's face light up at the sight of the bookshop than shopping- except, of course, when they happened into a joke shop.

Shelves upon shelves of pranks. Boy he could have used some of this back when he and Hermione had been feuding so. Together they ambled around, testing products on each other. Hermione caught him off guard with a stick of grass-flavored gum, and he retaliated with the classic water-squirting flower.

"Have you ever been told you two look just like the Prince and Princess?" A voice came, interrupting the antics. It belonged to an old man with twinkling blue eyes.

Harry looked to Hermione, who was squirming uncomfortably, tugging the scarf she had tied around her head tighter. He then turned to inspect the old man. He had to be at least a hundred years old- his wrinkles had wrinkles. Pale blue eyes with white hair and a long beard, he looked vaguely familiar, but Harry brushed it off.

"You don't say! Well, we'll just have to tell Aunt Mabel about this when we get home, won't we, Emily?"

"Oh, yes, Tom." Hermione said, picking up on his banter. "I'm sure she'll hardly believe us!" She added, cuffing Harry on the shoulder. "We're flattered, sir, but we must be going. Lot's of shopping to do, you know!"

Although the two were escaping through the door, arms around each other's waists, the old man smiled in the place where they'd left him.

"Harry, Hermione, you should be going back, don't you think? They've got the castle guards scouring the four empires for you by now." Albus Dumbledore shook his head, and let out a belly laugh at the sight of their stunned faces. A soft 'pop' was heard, and he disappeared, leaving no evidence of his presence behind.

"You know Harry, we _should_ be heading back. Our parents don't deserve a heart-attack over our little stunt." Hermione said, ever the sensible one.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm more willing than ever to face our fate- this time with a smile on my face." Harry answered.

The reply left a goofy look on both their faces as they hitched another ride back into Gryffindor castle. The knights and nobles inside the palace walls announced their presence, and the gossip mill was already firing up.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" The roar came from three different directions: Out of the mouth of King David, Queen Lily, and the loudest shout of all from the mouth of a red-faced Molly Weasley.

Molly preened and poked them both, oblivious to what their parents had noticed- the love struck way the youngsters were looking at each other, the pearly white smiles, and the healthy flush in their cheeks. All Molly cared about was the scratches on the teens' arms, and the lump on Hermione's head. She tutted and muttered, calling for the greasy haired apothecary, Professor Snape, to heal the injuries.

"Molly, please, calm down!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm fine, Harry's fine, the world is all fine. I think it best if we all return to Ravenclaw castle, I'll need as much time to plan for the wedding."

"W-wedding, dear?" Molly asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, Molly!" Lily squealed, all but hopping up and down. She embraced both Harry and Hermione, before prancing down the halls, an echoing of her 'whoop!' could be heard from any part of the castle.

"Well, Hermione, as you said, it would be best for us to get going, dear. Molly, you, Ron, and the others stay and pack, we shall leave at once upon the princess' request." King David said, his brown eyes sparkling to match his daughters. "Hermione, sweetheart, you and the prince must say goodbye for now, um…Molly…" The king gestured toward the doorway, hoping to give the other two some private time to say goodbye.

"Well. I guess this is…um…goodbye for now." Hermione muttered. Suddenly she felt nervous, her face covered in blush and tugging on her skirt self-consciously.

Harry laughed out loud at her, and kissed her sweetly before uttering his goodbyes.

Hermione scurried outside after her father, jumping into the carriage where he was waiting. They pulled out into the night on its long journey homeward, the only passengers being herself, her father, and the knight that drove the cart.

"That's odd. The weather was perfect just hours ago, now there seems to be a storm brewing." Hermione observed, her eyes cast in the direction of the evening sky.

King David found this odd. He leaned out the carriage window, and took in the sight. Above, the clouds had turned purple-black. Lightning and thunder boomed loudly, causing the sky to light up and the ground to pulse with energy. This was not a normal storm. This was a magical storm, only one other person could be responsible for a storm of this caliber.

The king's eyes widened, and he called out to the driver. "Driver! Driver, turn this carriage around at once!"

But his cries were short-lived. The carriage driver's screams echoed into the night, and the wheels stumbled and sputtered over bumps, rocks, and puddles. Something was amiss. Hermione said nothing, she was nearly numb from head to toe.

"Father?" She questioned frantically, hoping for some reassurance. She received none.

The carriage finally flipped over onto its side, maniacal laughter heard outside the doors. Hermione's head hit roughly against the door, as she slid to the other side. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could barley make-out a figure looming. The door to the carriage slammed open, as if by magic.

"Stay inside, Hermione."

King David stood and left her there, scared out of her mind.

"I sssswore I'd come back to haunt you David, you ssshould have heeded my warningsss." A snakelike voice hissed at the king.

Magic sparks played out into the night, and a great battle raged on. The king put up his best fight, but he was much too old to keep up as he had once before.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gryffindor castle, Harry was engaged in a light game of chess with Hermione's friend Ron, who was beating his behind into next Tuesday. His attention was only half on the game, and although Harry wasn't the best at chess, usually he'd have at least checked Ron, who had beaten him three times in the last hour.

The weather conditions had quickly changed, and Molly deemed it enough for them to delay their trip. All Harry could think about was whether or not Hermione and King David had made it back safely or not.

"You should right a book, you know_. How to Turn into A Love Struck Fool in Three Hours_." The cruel voice of Professor Snape muttered to his left.

"Oh, get off my back." Harry muttered defensively. "I mean, even _you_ have to be worried about something sometime."

"Certainly not."

The small spat was interrupted by the door, which had been thrust open. Raindrops and wind entered the room, along with a muddled man Harry recognized. "That's King David's captain!" He announced worriedly to Ron and Snape.

"We were att-attacked. Attacked by a great…a great animal!"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, he had mounted his horse and was off onto path through the darkened woods, ignoring the storming weather before Ron or Snape had the time to digest the information. "Hermione? Where are you?" He continued to search, a shiver of fear and a burning pain in his chest upon finding her deserted carriage in shambles.

He pulled the door open roughly, and called her name into the carriage. There he found King David, breathing hard and looking none too good.

"King!"

"P-prince H-Harry…" The king's eyes were rolling upwards, and he didn't seem to have much time.

"Who did this to you?"

"It came so f-fast…A g-great animal! A great an-animal. Listen! Listen to-to me…It's not what it seems, Harry. N-not wha-what it seems!" He muttered, grabbing onto Harry's tunic.

"King David, where's Hermione?" There was desperation in Harry's voice.

"Her-Hermione? H-Hermione is…She's…gone." And with that final word, the noble king died in Prince Harry's arms. There, in a muddy puddle, he found it. A necklace in the shape of a heart, the very same one he had given to her on the first occasion they'd met.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry called mournfully into the night, as if the desperation would somehow cause her to appear. But he knew. He knew she wouldn't be appearing.

**A/N: **Well, I know that that's really far off from what it's supposed to be like, because…I FOUND MY COPY OF THE MOVIE! Yay! Anyway, I'm always trying to put my own spin on things, and I was pleased with the way it turned out, I do hope you liked it- the good stuff has started now! Also- I highlighted a direct quote I used. OH! And, if there are any Gilmore Girls fans reading this, I'm going to shamefully advertise my new fic here, and encourage you to check it out ;).

**Review Responses:**

**Silver-Silhouette6**

**I've got a soft spot for pranksters. I don't know why…Hmm. Anyway, I mentioned my reasoning in the first author's notes, or you could also read my response to firey-star90's review too. I'm glad you thought that was as sweet as I did! Here's the next installment! Oh, and I'm not sure if he will or not…Something for me to think on though…**

**fiery-star90**

**I answered that at the beginning of this chapter. I honestly didn't mean for them to become the same age, but I usually just let the characters write the story, if you understand what I mean…I actually planned to have Victor and Cho in there when I was on my…I think it was the fourth chapter. Anyway, I'm glad you like it! **

**Jessi-Black33**

**Lol, you sound like you'll be needing this chapter, here's my latest update!**

**Hermione Graner Potter**

**Ooh, b-day in March? Happy early b-day. Mine's at the end of Feb. Sweet 16- license, here I come! I'm actually slightly in the same boat, I'm starting to plan for college. It's a pretty big deal, and I want to be sure of my choice. Thanks for the kind words!**

**Jade-eye Halliwell**

**I'm blushing, really ;). I don't think anyone's ever told me that :D.**

**sally **

**Good, yes, no? Thanks for reviewing ;).**

**silver gaze**

**Here's the update, glad you're liking where it's been going so far.**

**Aquarius Chik 101 **

**Lol, and who else would the update be for? Anyway, I hope you like this one as much as the last!**


	11. Phoenix Princess and Practicing Prince

**Disclaimer: Oh, I own this. I own al- oh, wait. I own nothing! Nothing but a sucky slow computer and a half a brain. The half that came up with the situations and characters you don't recognize. No suing please.**

**A/N: **-Hugs Reviewers- Haha! I've got 85 reviews! –Runs around like a maniac- Well, now that I've managed to make a fool of myself only two days after my 16th b-day I think I'll update. For fun. And because I'm a review junkie. So, here goes.

**Chapter Ten: Phoenix Princess and Practicing Prince**

She felt like someone had hit her over the head with a dozen bricks. Repeatedly. Sitting up, Princess Hermione attempted to regain her bearings, and figure out where she was. She slipped her hand across her head, feeling for the incriminating bump. There, just above her left ear. It throbbed hard beneath her fingers, and continued to do so with all the more fervor upon her leaving the sticky straw bedding she had been laying in.

It was a circular room made of stone. Small and shack-like, the walls were overrun by mildew and the tiny room obviously hadn't been cared for in years. It held two windows, both open all but for three rusted bars of metal making the room feel all the more imprisoning. A single door with a large brass handle loomed in front of the princess, the only thing standing between her and whatever it was that lie outside.

Lighting flashed blue across her face, in from the cell's windows. A sudden shiver ran up her back, and she realized how cold it was. Hermione's pale blue dress was the only protection from the chilly weather. She looked as terrible as she felt. Her brown hair was in disarray, her eyes wide and her stance stiff, waiting for something to come out at her from the shadows.

Where on earth was she? How had she gotten there, and who had taken her? Why? Questions assaulted her from every corner of her mind, thirsting for answers. Then the bitter memory of her father burst into the foreground of her mind. He was gone. She would never see him, never hear him again.

With lingering grief, the fear no longer seemed as prominent. Hermione launched herself into the pile of straw and sobbed. The cries wracked her body, causing shaking shoulders and a tremble or two from her.

As if things couldn't get any worse for the poor princess, the wooden door opened suddenly with a loud bang. The impending figure in front of her was that of a woman, with long black hair and a cruel face. She said nothing, simply shot out her arm towards Hermione in a swift movement, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her out of the shack.

"Wh-who are you! Let… _me_…**_go_**!" The struggling did nothing, the woman's vice-like grip wouldn't loosen, and Hermione felt a fear greater than any fear she'd had before as a snake-like man slinked out into the room the black-haired woman had shoved her into.

"Ssso nice of you to join me." He hissed instead of spoke. "I sssusspect you know who I am already, correct?"

"I know who you are. You're a malignant, vile, evil creature which hasn't even the right to crawl across the mud from which the most revolting beasts come from." Hermione spat out, insulting him.

"That I am, dear girl, that I am. But you sssee, I'm a malignant, vile, evil creature with a problem."

"And what's that? How can I help you oh-great-and-powerful-one?" Hermione asked, sarcasm dripping in her false saccharine voice.

"You can help me by joining me."

"What do you mean 'joining you'? I'm already here."

"Ah yesss, but I want to rule. As David's only heir, however, it is you who isss the next queen. What do you sssay?"

Shock and disgust filled her every pore. She snorted, as if she held any confidence at all and wasn't in fact terrified of what was going to happen to her. "If you're implying what I think you are then the answer is no. Actually, make that a hell no. Oh, and add 'never in a million years."

"Very well then. As much as it will pain me to ruin sssuch a pretty face…" He trailed off with a sigh. The woman who had brought her to the room cackled as Hermione recoiled in fear, her back against the icy stone of the castle which was covered in a thick layer of slime. Her hair matted against the wall, and she had no where to turn- she was cornered.

Voldemort, the man- no, the _creature_- that had killed her mother, Harry's father, and now her own father extracted a wand from his heavy black robes. His pseudo-face curled into a frightening smirk as he pointed the wand directly at Hermione's chest.

"_Flammafenice lunalacus mutatio!_" He roared.

It hurt, to say the very least. Hermione's voice couldn't scream loud enough to convey the pain the spell had filled her with. Burning fire, flame. It all burst into her body, looking for a place to escape from. Smoke oozed out from every open crevice, and flashes of bright orange, red, and yellow flames swirled around her in a great twister-like inferno of flame.

As the circle of fire was completed, the pain subsided for a moment, and a rush of peace washed over her. But the peace wasn't long-lasting. Her body had reformed, muscles and bone were moving, churning and reconfiguring her into the form of another being. The crunching of the breaking bones stayed inside her head, resounding in her ears as the pain kept coming.

Hermione didn't take notice of her sudden shrunken view point as the inferno dissipated into misty smoldering ashes, but merely reveled in the cold broken tiles beneath her. She crouched down and laid her throbbing head against them, smiling at the cool presence.

The woman again erupted in maniacal laughter, enjoying Hermione's suffering and the degrading practice of resting her face against the dust covered floor. "How does it feel, Princess, to kneel at the feet of a woman who hasn't enough gold to buy a newspaper?" She asked, looking down at where she was crumpled on the floor.

Hermione tried to answer, but nothing but a strangled string of _'caws' _and_ 'chirps' _escaped her throat. The black haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Well, Bellatrix, will you at least allow her to ssspeak in her own tongue?" Voldemort asked, raising what might have been an eyebrow.

"_Oro umano_." The words came stuffily out of Bellatrix's mouth.

"Wh-what have you done to me?" She asked, her throat long since dried from the lack of water.

Silently, Voldemort slithered over, a mirror in hand. He held it down to the floor, and the Princess gasped at what she saw reflected in it. A bird. Not just a simple bird, but a bright red one, with golden yellow eyes and soft feathers. She had seen this bird before, in books, in cages, and in the office of a family friend. She was a phoenix.

"Y-you turned me into a bloody bird!" Hermione called out shrilly, erupting into a sound that sounded similar to a bird's shriek.

"Oh, come now Princess, I know you're sssmarter then that. A phoenix is ssso much more than a- how you put it, 'bloody bird' and you know it. Tell me…What is it that ssseparates the phoenix from other birds?"

"Phoenix's go through a cycle. They're born from ashes and burst into flame during death. Then they're reborn from the ashes."

"Ssspot on."

"S-so, I'm going to have to go through that again?"

"We'll see how long it takes to break down your resolve about my becoming king. But, yess, if you continue to resssist. And, you're lifecycle is quite different from that of an actual phoenix. Do you see that lake outssside?" He nodded to the window behind her, and she looked out upon the black murky waters of a moat. "When the light of the moon castss its rayss on the water of the lake, you'll become human again. But when the light of the moon is not present, you sshall become a bird of flames."

"But how is it that its night and yet I'm now a bird?"

"Ah, good question. But if you've noticed the ssstorm we're having, Princess, then you know there is no moonlight on the water. Bella, if you will?"

Bellatrix strolled over to where a still very scared and shaken up Hermione sat and grabbed her roughly off the floor, crushing her against her chest as if afraid she'd attempt to escape. '_Right, where have I got to go? It's not like I can just fly off into the storm and through the woods.' _It then occurred to her that even if she did have the strength to try to run- or rather, fly, she didn't know where she was.

Bellatrix dropped her rudely into the thorny bushes outside the castle, but with the moat and the walls to keep her inside. Bellatrix paused, and looked down at the Princess with her cold brown eyes strangely. "Don't bother running anyway. The change to a bird will occur anywhere. But to be a human, you must be on the lake." Bellatrix gave her one last 'hmpf' and left, stomping back into the castle and out of the ever-pouring rain.

Checking to make sure Bellatrix was gone first; Hermione erupted in tears, great sobs wracking her body. She had no where to go, and no one to help her. Her father was gone, her mother was gone, and Merlin, she had no chance of marrying Harry if she was a bird. She was lucky she could even speak normally.

A gentle arm of feathers moved over her back, soothing her. She turned abruptly, looking at the newcomer with suspicion. It was an owl, snowy white with black speckles. The owl looked down at Hermione pityingly.

"Don't let that one get to yeh, dearie. She's more of an animal than I am!" All Hermione did for a moment was hiccup, wiping the tears away with a wing.

"I'm Hedwig, dear. If you need anything at all, come to me. And who might you be?"

"P-princess Hermione of Ravenclaw." Before Hedwig could bother to say anything back to her, a new voice interrupted.

"A princess, you say! WELL! It's good to finally have someone of my social standing around!" The voice came from a large, looming animal, not quite a dog but not quite a wolf. It had shaggy black fur that was finely groomed, even under such conditions. "I'm an archduke, you know. That's almost as good as a prince!"

"Terribly sorry about him, don't mind Sirius, he's just a bit crazy." Hermione, however, welcomed the new animal's jester-like qualities. It was quite a feat to get the Princess to laugh in such circumstances, but she was learning that one couldn't help but laugh when Sirius was around. "You look as if you've had a hard time of it. What's wrong then, dearie?"

Hedwig and Sirius settled in as Hermione leaned into the grass, softly whispering her tale to the other animals. As she did so, she couldn't help but wonder what her Prince was doing at that moment, and if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

"Where are you off to, Harry?" Queen Lily asked her son, who was rushing out the door and into the courtyard.

"I'm just going to practice for a bit, with Ron."

"Oh." Came Lily's terse reply. "I see. Will you be coming in for tea?"

"No, I'm going to skip today. Don't worry so much on it, I'll make up for it and eat twice as much for dinner. Merlin knows Ron will eat four times as much without missing anyway." Harry joked. He pecked her on her high cheekbone, and took off into the afternoon sunlight. She watched with a critical eye as he and Hermione's friend Ron took out their wands, muttering the correct spells to cause either red or blue sparks to come out, marking who they hit. They went over the rules, for the millionth time with the apothecary Snape, who supervised the ordeal and inspected the castle staff.

Lily had to hold in her giggles, the sight of Joe Shriman dressed in full bunny-wear was a sight to make anyone laugh. She shook her red hair, however, at the vigorous way her son attacked the pseudo-animals, each with a number marking the amount of points the animal was worth. Shriman was worth the ultimate two-hundred points. 

It was all Harry ever did anymore, going on and on about a 'great animal' and practicing day and night for an apparent show-down with it. It was alright to grieve, Lily herself had been shaken up for weeks after the announcement had come through that the king was dead and poor, young Hermione lost into the mists of the rainy night. The boy, Ron, he still stared off into space, a small frown on his face sometimes. And poor Molly, she had been the closest thing to a mother to Hermione for all but one year of her life. She could be seen in the halls, sobbing into her apron. But Harry had taken it to an extreme.

Her son was victorious at the game. As always. Lily wondered what it would take to get him back down to earth. She thought of the days he sat planning, and thinking, and watching Hermione. She had taken up so much of his time during the summers; he barely had any time for hobbies. As if a lightbulb had gone on, the Queen's eyes lit up. She sat up straighter, and smiled.

A girl. That's what it would take. Her son needed to get married anyway, why not just help him find that perfect girl? It would certainly take Harry's mind off of Hermione, and ultimately off of the _great animal_. Lily walked down the hallways, a chipper air about her. She would tell him at supper, she decided, plans already formulating in her conniving head.

**A/N: **Oh goodness. My head is spinning simply from writing it. I'm tired. –Yawn- A bit shorter than last chappie, but it's more substance in this one. Plus if I write anymore I'll fall off my chair and throw up. Or faint. Or fall asleep. All I know for sure is that I don't really want to know which will happen, so I'm done for tonight. PLEASE send in more feedback. My new goal is to reach 100 reviews at least by the end of this fic.

**Reviews: (As much as I wish I could do individual responses, I'm feeling under the weather suddenly, and there are just so many! Um…Not that I have a problem with that!) Thank you to these very special and wonderful and great reviewers: SilverHawk 27, Callista Miralni, Carolyn, DeLiRiOuS aka CAPTAIN obvious, the-power-of-love, Jessi-Black33, Silver-Silhouette6, Beth5572, rae1112, PrincessLuckyCML, wildkat, miligurl08, Jade-eye Halliwell, Aquarius Chik 101, coldxlight126, sally, Hermione Graner Potter, and Liz!**

**Oh, and if I forgot you, you have my permission to yell ;).**


	12. Tactics and Tentacles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: **Hey guys, I've been meaning to update for a long time now, I've just put this on the back burner in my story update list. I'm favoring my other story, (also HHr) 'And you, Hermione' which has become my golden ray of sunshine. Okay, so maybe I'm overstating myself…But anyway, I'm sorry again for the huge delay! Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Eleven: Tactics and Tentacles**

Queen Lily of Gryffindor was well known for her parties. Extravagance was the key, and quite a bit of the kingdom's proud colors of red and gold was seen throughout a heavily decorated room. She knew the best caterers, hired the best musicians, and could even get the sniveling apothecary Snape to party down.

This particular party was obviously important, and needed all her party-planning tactics and care to bring him out of his rut. Which, of course, was the reason she had devoted herself to party planning twenty four seven. She could often be seen as of late rushing about the corridors of the castle, a long flowing parchment and heavy feathered quill permanently attached to her hand.

"No, no, no!" Lily exclaimed, during one such morning of planning. She scolded the florist, and yanked his selection of pale pink carnations out of his hands. Dropping them on the floor, she stomped her feet over the delicate flowers. "We _must_ have roses, Pierre! Carnations are friendly flowers, we don't want friendly; we want something that says romance, love, marriage, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!"

She had a plan in her head, a perfect vision of what this party was to be. Red roses, and gold plates filled with meat and potatoes, young ladies dancing with young men, music, classy and whimsical floating around the room, which would be stocked with candles and glitter all around.

"Pardon me, Majesty."

"And, you there! Stop the sad, dreary music; we need soft, flowing tunes."

Lily instructed here, made notes there, and bustled about the room. Everything must be perfect, if the ball was to help Harry find a bride, or at least meet a nice young girl. While all this bustling went on, Queen Lily didn't take notice of the approaching prince and his friend, back from another day of practicing.

It wasn't hard to tell what Harry's mother was thinking, to even a simple man it was clear. The wounds from Hermione's absence were still fresh, he didn't particularly care to make merry and dance. Telling his mother so, however, would do nothing to sway her away from the project, determination in scores overflowed in her sparkling green eyes.

But it didn't hurt to try. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Lily turned around to face her son, attempting a look of innocence. "Why Harry, whatever do you mean?"

"He means the party." Ron put in helpfully.

"What party?" Lily said, attempting innocence again. She wasn't a very good liar, or actor, which was one trait a royal shouldn't have been without. She supposed it was just another flaw.

"Mother…" Harry said in a disapproving tone.

"Oh, alright, fine. You've caught me- but, really, it shall only be a…a… a gathering, something small! You haven't seen the royals of the other three kingdoms since you were still young! Come now, it'll do your poor mother some good- Merlin knows I haven't got anything else to occupy my free time with right now." She explained, attempting to reason with him.

"Merlin also knows that 'small gathering' in Lily-speak is translated as a bash with a thousand-page-long guest list, not including staff. No party."

"B-b-but I've worked so hard and I can't cancel the band, they're coming all the way from the M-m-moonlight Mountainside, and I-I certainly can't take back all the food- the pheasant, and the goose, and goodness- th-th-the pies, the dozens and dozens of pies!" Queen Lily broke down, her lip trembling and eyes filling up with tears.

Harry sighed deeply, looking at his mother's tears. He knew she was only trying to help and if it really meant that much to her… "Fine. But it must be _small_! Nothing over-elaborate."

Lily perked up right then, and smiled happily. She pecked her son on the cheek and clapped her hands. "You won't regret this, Harry, you'll see!"

He doubted she was right.

* * *

After the completion of Princess Hermione's story, Hedwig was in tears and Sirius was staring at her with interest. "Oh, you poor thing!" Hedwig exclaimed, hugging her tightly. The owl reminded Hermione immensely of Molly, and she was comforted with the thought.

"Well, it is clear what I must do!" Sirius exclaimed, getting up. Hedwig removed her arms from the princess and looked over amusedly. Hermione was sure that if owl's had eyebrows, her new friend's would have been raised.

"And what is this epiphany you seem to have had?" Hedwig asked.

Sirius raised himself up in a haughty manner- well, as haughty as a large dog could get. "It is clear that as a gentleman of the courts, I must cheer the young Princess as if she were my own daughter, or my dear friend. And, to do that, I must get some flowers!"

Hedwig and Hermione looked at him with interest as he made his way over to the banks of the moat. "What is he doing?" She asked.

"Apparently he's getting you some flowers."

Hermione looked on rather curiously, wondering what on earth would cause him to brave the waters of the moat. Perhaps he had been a Gryffindor then, to hold such bravery. Thinking of the dear kingdom caused tears to spring to the corners of her eyes. 'No, I mustn't think of that, it shall only lead to more tears.' She turned her attention back to the water.

Sirius entered the water cautiously, looking for the oncoming threat of the murky waters. He knew the giant squid resided inside somewhere, and it was possibly armed with mermaids too. Doing the dog paddle in the direction of the castle, he was on his back when he felt the slimy tentacle.

Losing concentration on the task at hand, Sirius stopped paddling and immediately sunk beneath the water. He yelped as the tentacle slid over his back again, and jumped up, propelling himself across the water. His wet paws slipped on the smooth stones at the underside of the moat, as the tentacle continued to follow him. Sirius finally left the lake in a trot, dripping wet and under the heavy black fur, blushing furiously.

By the time he reached the tree which sheltered the two birds, Hedwig was cackling hysterically. "Y-you! And, and the lake, and the yelp, and then…Ha! Ha!" Hedwig rambled on while still laughing.

Noticing the embarrassment of her new friend, Hermione tried to be kind. "Well, I for one, Hedwig, thought it was a very brave and thoughtful thing to do! Thank you, Archduke Sirius!"

His tail wagged momentarily as he bowed low. "Not at all, Princess Hermione."

The three new friends sat and chatted, for what else was there to do? The minutes passed slowly by, and Hedwig and Sirius diverted her attention from thoughts of Harry, of Ron, and of her family. The initial weight of being in captivity was lessened by the joy of having found new friends.

"What was that?" Hedwig asked, spinning her owl's head around in nearly a complete circle. She let out a soft string of hoots and the other two quieted, also looking around. A noise had broken through the trees and reached their ears.

Hearing nothing again, they relaxed for but a moment before a whoosh resounded again. This time it was accompanied by a howl of pain and what appeared to be a small ball of feathers. "Whoa!" A tiny voice cried out. "Oh, they got me; they really, really got me! Straight in the arm, oh sweet death come but quick!"

The tiny thing stopped its rapid movements and came to rest on a soft patch of green grass. Approaching slowly, Hermione examined the little creature. It was a tiny brown owl; a feathered arrow about twice the size of the animal itself ran through its wing.

"Poor thing!" She muttered while wrapping her red wing around the arrow. Hermione pulled it quickly, hoping to save it. She wasn't expecting it to spring to life, its wings twittering violently as it circled around her.

"C'mon, put 'em up, put 'em up!" The owl cried.

"What? I'm trying to help you, sit still! I need to fix your arm."

"My arm? My arm! You hit me with an arrow!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did, because if you didn't why would you be carrying that arrow in your arm? Huh, huh, huh?" He asked, speaking quickly.

"Because I pulled it out of your arm." She said evenly, rolling her golden eyes.

"Oh. That…might explain it. Pigwidgeon's the name, most call me Pig." He said, settling on the ground and holding out his arm for the Princess to bandage.

"And I'm Hermione. That's Hedwig, and Sirius." She said pointing at the others respectively.

As Hermione busied herself fixing Pig up, the others greeted him and retold, once again, the story of how she had come to be there. Pig sat still for a moment, something it seemed, he had trouble doing most of the time, and a pensive look appeared on the hyper owl's face.

"Well then! It's clear what we must do!"

"And what's that dearie?" Hedwig asked politely.

"Escape!"

**A/N: Good, bad, any thoughts at all? Not much happened, but I'm setting it up for events in the next chapter. I also hope you forgive the lateness. If your bored after this chapter or something, do check out my baby, 'And you, Hermione' for a nice light, funny fic. Anyways, until next time!**

**Special Thanks to My Reviewers: Oro4, Dreamsong, Silver-Magick131, Aradia-Rose88, Jessi-Black33, jade-eyed halliwell, A.C., wildkat, SilverHawk 27, coldxlight126, Kaylee, the-power-of-love, Lil Miss Emzy, and Hermione Graner Potter. Thanks guys, you're the greatest!**


	13. Sirius and Strategies

**Disclaimer: Well, if I owned this I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to worry about choosing a university, 'cause I'd be set for life with all the HP profits. Unfortunately, I do have that problem, so I guess I don't own any of this.**

**A/N: Well, here we go. Launch your rotted vegetables and stones at me, only, please, make them small stones. Pebbles, if you will. I know I've been gone for like, ever, but whatever. Junior year kicked my ass and I was way busy. I'm totally going to be a senior this year! Ahh! Hide me, someone, before real life finds me and holds me down while his friend, the real world, beats me up.**

**Chapter 12: Sirius and Strategies**

Hermione rose what would have been her eye brows at the hyperactive owl in front of her.

"Escape? How on earth do you propose we do that? Not even here a day yet and you've got delusions about leaving!" Hedwig huffed, shaking her brown-feathered head disapprovingly.

"Yeah and how do you know we couldn't just leave on our own?" Sirius added, trying to be helpful.

Hermione smiled (well, as much as one can smile with a beak instead of lips) and let herself dream briefly about being out in the real world again, in her castle, bickering with her surrogate brother Ron and trying to avoid Molly's lectures by hiding in the courtyards. At first she didn't dare think of Harry at all, at first she tried to bring forth memories and delusions of normal castle life. But Harry made his way into her head, and she couldn't help but imagine herself out of the clutches of Voldemort and in her love's arms.

This daydream was spoiled when her eye caught the movement of a fish within the lake, reminding her that she was a phoenix everywhere but here, when the light of the moon touched the waters of the murky lake within the large stone walls of Voldemort's old castle.

Tonight was different, though. Large puffy storm clouds covered the sky overhead, keeping her in bird form. She would remain so as long as the clouds covered the moon, and throughout the morning. Then hopefully the moon would allow her to become human again.

"It's a nice idea, Pig, but I'm afraid it won't be possible." The Princess said, brushing a stray tear from her gold phoenix eye.

Pig twittered up, flapping his tiny wings quickly. "No wonder you're still stuck here, Princess, with an attitude like that! You must have no fear, and if you do, you can do anything!" He chirped while flying in small circles around her head.

Hermione sighed. Pig was somewhat right; she was feeling sorry for herself and being too cautious for her own good. As the future wife (or former future wife) of the Prince of Gryffindor, she should have been more courageous.

"I see what you mean Pig, you're right. But it's not fear that's keeping me from escaping. It's facts. I can't leave here and still become human again. I need the lake, and call me crazy but I don't think anyone will be willing to take the word of a firebird claiming to be a Princess." Hermione said, leaning up against a tall tree.

Hedwig clucked her tongue at Pig and glared slightly. "Do you see now? Even if we flew over the walls and out of here, poor Hermione wouldn't end up with her Prince because of the curse. Even if that wasn't an issue, we don't know where her castle is-"

"I know where the Gryffindor castle is! As the archduke, I-"

"- and certainly she would be caught by Voldemort or that awful woman Bellatrix." Hedwig finished, ignoring Sirius' interruption.

Pig seemed to consider this for a moment, though it was hard to tell if he was thinking or just aimlessly twitting from left to right. "You, Princess, come from Ravenclaw right?"

"Well yes, I-"

"Right, right right! Ravenclaw equals smart, right?" Pig seemed to be getting over-excited again, and less serious.

"No, not necessarily but we are known for being quite scholarly and-"

"That's it, I'm right! So, you equal Ravenclaw." The tiny owl seemed to be attempting to get his thoughts out so fast that they were coming out in blurbs of phrases, instead of complete thoughts.

"That's what I-"

"Right again, yes? Yes! Ravenclaw equals smart, you said right, right? Yes!"

"I-"

"So Hermione equals Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw equals smart, you equal smart!" Pig said. "So a smart Ravenclaw like you could certainly come up with something to get yourself out of here!"

If her feathers weren't already fiery red, she would have blushed from her hairline down to her toes. Pig was right again. She had Rowena Ravenclaw's blood in her, she had spent countless hours studying and reading and in lessons. Princess Hermione hadn't been acting like a Gryffindor royal, but neither had she been acting like a Ravenclaw. Royal and peasant alike would have already formulated some kind of plan, some kind of memorized map of the area surrounding and possible exits.

She looked at her hyper little owl friend and smiled determinedly. Then she glanced at Hedwig, who was looking on with a concerned expression, and nodded. Sirius barked his excitement, because each of the animals could see the plan slowly forming in her mind through the way that she sat up, and the look on her face.

Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw was going to get out of this hellish castle, and she was going to find her Prince Harry, so they could live happily ever after.

* * *

The next morning, a tentative outline of her surroundings had been drawn in the soft sand around the lake. There was the central area, which was the castle. Then, an inner moat was placed around it, with a bridge built over it. There was the lake and the land Hermione and the other animals were on, and then a wall. She had been told by Pig that he'd gathered from his crash landing that there was another moat surrounding the outside walls, and a forest beyond that. The forest surrounded the castle, making it difficult to tell one direction from the other.

She'd drawn in the drawbridge in the wall, the only opening in the gates that Hedwig found as she flew around the perimeter. Sirius had mouthed off the 'exact location' of the Gryffindor castle and how to get there from here, though no one really paid him much mind. Hermione had politely thanked him for his effort to help, though she didn't really trust in his directions.

Hermione looked again at the lines in the sand, and sighed. Though now they had a good idea of what was around them, she still didn't have much idea of how to get to Gryffindor and to Harry, despite Sirius' generous directions.

Hedwig and Pig had attempted to help, soaring up into the sky above the walls as Hermione still contemplated from the ground, but they grew tired and all they had seen was more forest. The castle must really have been far out.

The only solution that she could come up with was a map. A map that was probably within Voldemort's castle, hidden in a library or study, and was going to be hard to reach. She would need to do even more planning, just to get it.

The Princess explained her predicament to her friends, and expected to be met with disappointed animals, who expected more of a solid plan and a quick exit from the 'brilliant' Ravenclaw royal. However, Hedwig had reassuringly wrapped a comforting wing around her, and Pig jumped up into the air in a wave of excitement. Sirius, however, had the most peculiar reaction of the three.

"Oh dear Princess Hermione, I am so happy to hear this!" Sirius proclaimed. "For it is wonderful that I, Sirius the archduke, can serve you who I think of as my dear friend!"

"And what useless information can you give her, my _liege_?" Hedwig asked, rolling her brown eyes.

"This information is hardly useless, and you should be glad that it is I, the archduke, who is here. I can provide something so wonderful, so magnificent, that the Princess will weep with gratitude, and you will realize that I am truly an archduke as I say."

Hedwig snorted and Hermione smiled at the kind dog. "Go ahead, archduke. Please tell me what it is you have."

"I have a map!"

**A/N: Gee, I wonder which map he's talking about. –drools like an idiot- Well, there you have it. Another chapter. I don't know when the next one is coming out, so savor it like you would your last meal. ;)**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of changing my penname to Sunny January (why? I dunno, because Sunny February sounded stupid.). What do you guys think? I'm not entirely sure… Well, give me feedback. Even if it's just –throws rotted fruit-. Though I'd rather a nice long review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
